Me and My Koi
by Chibi Serenity Chan
Summary: Vegeta and Goku have beeen married for years, now, Vegeta has been urging Goku for a baby. Will Goku provide him with one, or deny the Ouji? Yaoi, VxG, Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Revised Version**

Hellos! Heh well I'm back to writing now. I don't know how long it has been since I became a yaoi fan, but it has been a long time. Anywho, one of my favorite couple is Goku/Vegeta! I just love them; I love how they are so different yet they fit so perfect with each other. Well I hope you like this story! And if you are not a yaoi fan and think this stuff is disgusting...then why are you here? Why are you reading this? Are you that stupid that you couldn't read "Warning: this is a yaoi fic!" huh? Don't you just hate it when people flame you and say "Why did you write this? It's disgusting! Yaoi is wrong!" it makes you think "Then why did you read it, when it has a clear warning saying it is a yaoi?" 'Specially when the people who don't like pan/trunks or Trunks/Marron flame your story cuz they don't like that couple. I don't like trunks/marron but I don't go around flaming the people who do. I think it just stupid! Wow I better shut up and let you read this story instead of my ranting. Ok, well once again I hope you like this story! Oh, one more thing this story is in point of view!

"**_Me and My Koi"_**

** Goku's Point of View **

The bright light hits my face. I moaned I didn't want to get up from my warm, comfortable spot next to my mate. The sun persists to annoy me. I put the covers over my face hoping to escape the sun's wrath. The baby birds on a tree branch near our window began to chirp loudly. Growling, I gave up, apparently they want me up. I sat up, looking around 'til my vision gets used to the bright atmosphere.

Once I regain my vision, I look at my mate. Long raven hair, eyes darker then coal. I love him. You may ask "him?" yes, him, my high prince. Prince Vegeta, the proud arrogant, cocky, short-tempered Vegeta.

My prince.

My lover.

Soul-mate whatever you wanna call it. He's mine. All mine; he is nobody else except me. I brush my lips against his, hoping to wake him from his slumber. The response that I got wasn't what I wanted but he is starting to wake up. Growling and slurred words spoke

"K-kakarotto stop, before I chop off your lips and feed them to the blasted birds!" he said then fell back to sleep. Grinning I sat on his stomach, and began playfully nipping his neck. All I got was his moan and cheery colored cheeks. I know he wouldn't hurt his koi. I continue giving him my love nips, going further down south. Once I got to mid-stomach he sat up abruptly, bumping my head against his hard, strong chest.

"Ow!" I said rubbing my head.

"That's what you get! I was sleeping good for once!" he snapped. I look down trying to look hurt from his words. I began to sniffle and pretending to wipe away fake tears from my eyes.

"G-gomen, my oujo." I said trying to sound hurt as I possible can.

"I'm not falling for it this time Carrot-Chan!" he said, my plan was ruined, grinning stupidly, I asked

"So, what's for breakfast?" his reaction was him staring at me and blinking.

"You woke me up to make you some breakfast!" he growled. I nodded my head.

"Vegeta you know I can't cook. Plus my tummy is hungry!" I said pointing to my stomach trying to convince him. He continued giving me his "You-baka-you-woke-me-up-for-this-shit" look. I grinned once more. He growled and tackled me to the ground. Pinning me to the floor, he began to bite me on my neck _hard_. I screamed and tried to push his small body off of mine. He continued his little payback for a few good minutes then stopped. He stared at me while sitting on my stomach. I pouted; I lost to one of his little games again.

"Oh stop being such a baby Kakarotto!" he said. I stick my tongue out at him. He got up and went to the bathroom I felt my neck and saw a bit of blood on my hand. That brought back memories. I remembered the first time we mated, the way he was so gentle with me, the way he whisper sweet sayings in my ear while he was pushing himself in and out of me. It sent shivers down my spine just thinking about it.

When we first bonded, it felt great, he bit me first. Feeling his fangs puncture my flesh, sucking my blood, licking it with his tongue. I licked my lips. When it was my turn I heisted, I was afraid that I might hurt him. Once he reassured me that it wouldn't hurt him and other stuff. Once I was reassured I sunk my sharp fangs into his strong neck. The taste of his blood was sweet. Knowing that blood didn't taste sweet, it was bitter; ok I just ignored that thought and continued sucking his blood. I sighed; those were good memories that keep getting better over time.

Not knowing how long I was daydreaming I heard him yell that breakfast was ready.

** Vegeta's Point of View **

Setting the food down on the oak table, waiting for my koi to get down here and eat the breakfast that he woke me up for.

"Waking me up for this..." I hear my self mumbled under my breath but I had a smile on my face, he was the only one to make be really smile. I look up to see him already pigging out on his food. I sighed and began eating. After he was done I took the dishes to the sink and started to wash them. He came to help me, well more like play with the soap bubbles.

As I washed the dishes and he playing with the soap bubbles, I started to remember the first time I had feelings for him. Our mates had been dead for years. They died of old age; lucky for us Saiyan-jins we have a much longer life-span and our youth seem to never run out. I and Kakarotto still look like we are in our early-late 20's.

As I was saying when I found I had feelings for this clown, I felt...weird. I was never attracted to any male, but him...it was bizarre. Kakarotto was different; I loved his smile and his "Happy-go-lucky" personality. The man who was my arch rival is now the man who I now cherish. When I told him I had feelings for him he said. "Yea, I know Vegeta. You're my friend too!" he obviously didn't get what I meant so when I explained what I meant, his reaction was a tight hug and said he felt the same way.

I smiled back on that memory. I and he have been together over 5 years; five wonderful years. I smiled as I watch him trying to blow the bubbles into the air, so much like a child.

Lately I've wanted a child. Saiyan-jin males can have a child. So getting him pregnant wouldn't be hard, but I don't know how he feels about that matter.

Putting the clean dishes away I look toward him. Kakarotto is **still** playing with those damn bubbles. I grinned then unplugged the sink, and watch the pipe suck the water and bubbles away. Now he is glaring at me and all I do is grin.

"Hey! That wasn't nice Vegeta!" he growled.

"So" was my answer.

"So? I was playing with the bubbles!" he yelled, showing his fangs.

"...So..." was my answer again. He growled once more and lunged at me pinning me to the cold tile.

"I was having fun playing with them!" he said.

"...So..." then he did something that gets on my last nerves. With his whiney, high-pitched girlishly loud voice

"'Geta-Chan stop being so mean!" Kami, I hate that voice and he knows I hate it. Growling, I pushed his larger body off mine.

"Ow, 'Geta that hurt." He said while rubbing his head. I rolled my eyes.

"Well if you want a reason to say "ow" then follow me to the training room!" I said walking to the room; he made one of his pouting faces but complied.

After hours of training, we tired out our bodies. Usually we wouldn't be so tired but I and Kakarotto have been slacking off on training. Thinking, me slacking off on training? That's unheard of! But his laziness has been rubbing off on me.

We both walked upstairs to our room to bathe and rest. While my mate sleeps peacefully, I start to think again about having children. I do want another gaki to train, another little one running around the house playfully. Sighing I look at his stomach hoping that one day a child will be in there someday.

I brushed my hand softly against his hard stomach. I carefully lift up his shirt so he will not be waken from his peaceful slumber. I began rubbing his stomach softly again, with each stroke a low, soft purr comes deep within his throat.

I smirk.

"I think I'll ask him tomorrow" I said thinking out loud. When I stopped the belly rubbing his eyes narrowed, I smiled; I knew he would do that if I ever stopped. I continued rubbing him till I fell asleep.

So how is it? Do you like it? Hate it? Tell me! Lol, but really how was it? I think I did pretty well for a first time yaoi story. Don't you? Anywho, send in your comments, I would love to hear what you think. I have more chapters already written but I'm only putting them up till later. Heh heh well I must go, I hope you guys like it, and if you send me flames I'll just simply deleted them, it's that simple. Gotta go! Bye bye!


	2. Love You Koi

**Revised Version**

**Chibi Serenity: **Back with the second chapter! Hehe, I won't put as much

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own DB/Z/GT or any of its characters 'cept my own or will ever own any of them, I'm just a fangirl who likes to write about them and gets no profit by doing so. If you do sue you'll get about a $1.50, cuz that's all I have, so it is futile to sue cuz you'll get $1.52 (ok I lied, I got two more pennies!) so yea, don't sue.

**WARNING**: Yaoi, mpreg, mentions of sex or some sexual content (lime), language, and Saiyan-jin mood swings! (...scary...OO)

"Me and My Koi"

** Goku's Point of View **

Waking up I feel something against my stomach. Its warm, soft yet strong...I look to see what it was.

It's Vegeta's hand.

I chuckle a bit seeing he took off his precious glove for me. (A/N Haven't you notice Vegeta almost never takes off his gloves? And in GT he has gloves but they are cut off where the fingers are. Just a thought...) he looks so peaceful, tranquil. I smile at him, his cuteness is too much for me to handle.

I kissed his cheek softly. He moves a bit, and cheeks grow a cherry color once more. Smiling, I kiss him more wanting him. He moved once again. Pouting, I try to kiss him again, like many times before he moved. I sighed, and gave up. It was always hard to wake him up. I snuggled up to his body and feel asleep once again.

** Vegeta's Point of View **

My body feels warm, like a blanket covering you on a cold winter's night.

I open an eye. I looked down at my waist, I see his brown soft and warm tail wrapped around me and his arms wrapped across my stomach. His nose is nuzzled on the side of my neck. I feel his heartbeat softly beating alongside my back. My cheeks grow warm feeling his body close to mine. I try to unwrap his tail and arms off of me, but they seem to be glued to my body. I tried to sit up but it's difficult when his body does not want to get up.

"Kakarotto..." I said softly, his body doesn't respond but a small whimper can be heard.

"Carrot-Chan wake up" I said louder using his nickname. He doesn't move.

"Carrot-Chan wake up!" I said raising my voice again. He didn't move but continued to sleep. My eye twitches as my impatient temper comes.

"Kakarotto get up now!" I yelled. He moved then stretches his tall body, removing his tail and arms from my body. Sitting up I went to the bathroom.

When I got back I see him lying on the bed stretched right in the middle taking up both of our sides. His legs were open a little, and I believe I am now drooling a bit. He lazily looked at me with his eyes half-way open.

He smiled.

"Hi 'Geta-Chan..." he said yawning afterwards. He stretches once more. I couldn't resist anymore and pounced on his stomach. He "Ofm-ed" and stared at me. I grinned; he continued to stare at me and smiled. The smile that I came to love. I began to think if I should tell him now. He continues to smile and stare at me. If I should tell him, it would be now. Taking a deep breath I began.

"Kakarotto, um, are you lonely here?" I said.

"Lonely? How could I, I have you here with me." He said who is now fully awake. Not getting what I meant by it I continued.

"Er, no Kakarotto, I meant like having a child kinda lonely." I answered.

"Child? Like have a baby?" he said a little confused. I sighed.

"Hai, a child. Do you want a child Carrot-Chan?" I said hoping for a positive answer.

"Well...yea but won't we have to adopt?" he asked cocking his head to the side. Sighing, I forgot to tell him about Saiyan-jins male can bare children.

"No, have our own child Carrot-Chan." I answered. His eyes widen,

"Really like get pregnant?" he said astonished. I nod my head

"Saiyan-jin men can get pregnant, due to the lack of females, our genetic information rearranged somehow and our bodies are able to carry the baby." I said hoping he will get it. His eyes are widened and mouth gaping open.

"...Really?" was all he said.

"Yes really." I responded. His facial expression didn't change.

"So...do you want a child?" I asked hoping I wasn't pushing the subject. He didn't say anything for a few minutes. He was thinking it over I guess.

My patients were running out. I look at my snow colored gloves, and began adjusting them. My fiddling with things must have given him a hint that I was getting impatient and started to answer my question.

"Well I don't mind, I think it would be great to have a baby. 'Specially if it's yours Veggie-Chan!" He said happily.

"T-thank you Carrot-Chan!" I said and began hugging him.

** Goku's Point of View **

As Vegeta hugged me, I felt like a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders; it must be our bond. He seems so happy, no, happy isn't the word. But the thought of Saiyan-jin males being able to get pregnant is still sinking in.

"So, Vegeta, when do you want a baby?" I asked waiting for his reply. I see an evil grin on his face, no not a scary, demonic grin; it's a grin that he gets when he is thinking about mating.

"Well..." he started, putting his hand on my stomach.

"...How about now?" he said staring at me with his coal colored eyes.

"It's gonna take some time and effort to get you pregnant Carrot-Chan, so starting early will give us a head start if we want a baby soon." He said. Thinking about it; it did make sense, but why so I have to have the baby?

"Hey, why do I need to get pregnant? Why can't you?" I said pouting a bit. He stares at me, it seems like he wasn't expecting the question

"Well...your body seems more capable of carry the child better then mine." He said looking at my body.

"Better?" I said confused.

"Hai, better, you have bigger hips then me. Having bigger hips is good so you can carry the baby better. It will also help the delivering process be less painful." He answered.

I blinked.

Looking at my hips, I wonder if its true or he is just making it up. "Kakarotto, that's why it's called 'Child-baring-hips'" He said.

"Oh" was my answer. I guess he was telling the truth. His tail wrapped around my waist, with the tip of his tail gentle tapping my stomach.

"Kakarotto, you need to gain weight before we try to get you pregnant." I cock an eyebrow.

"Gain weight?" I said even more confused.

"Hai, you need body fat so the baby will grow right. You have entirely no body fat on you. So by gaining weight it will help the baby. That's why we need to put some fat on you before we get you pregnant." He said. I was amazed that he knew so much about the subject, but then again he knows more about the Saiyan-jin race than I do.

"Oh, ok I guess I can. How much?" I asked.

"About ten pounds or more." He said looking off somewhere.

"Ten pounds or more? That's not much I guess. If it helps the baby then I'll do it." I said looking at my hard stomach, which pretty soon it will be softer then a pillow.

Vegeta brushed his soft lips against mine. Oh Kami, it felt so good. His small body pushed me on the bed. As he lay on my body he began kissing me passionately. His hands touching my face; caressing it. I let out a small moan. Vegeta pulled away to give me some air.

"Kakarotto, you need to gain weight before we do anything." He said getting up. I laid there pouting, I really wanted Vegeta to continue kissing me, but I guess he's right, I want the baby to be as healthy as it can be. Vegeta left to make some food I guess.

I stretch my body. I heard music downstairs.

Ayumi Hamasaki.

Vegeta has like her music for quite a while. He is fond of her song "Evolution" he usually trains to her music. In my opinion, I like her songs, they can be as calm and tranquil as a waterfall, then as upbeat that makes you wanna dance.

Vegeta had said she looked pretty. The weird part is that I and he can be still be attracted to women but other men we think nothing of them. The only man I'm attracted to is him. And he feels the same way; thinking of other men is unthought-of. Maybe it's because me and him have known each other for years and we become more then just friends. Whatever it was, all I know is that I love him.

I hear a faint voice calling me

"Kakarotto! Get down here and eat!" he yelled. Smiling I walked down stairs, looking at the pictures of me and him we took through out the years. When I got to the kitchen I stared at all the food he made for me. Kami, that was fast. After I was done eating, Vegeta started to wash the dishes once again. I sat there patting my bulging stomach; I wonder if this is how I'll look when I'm pregnant. I rubbed more just thinking about it. But one thought came to my mind...

How would the baby come out?

My eyes widen at the thought, I knew where it comes out in woman but obviously men don't have that.

"Vegeta, where does the baby come out?" I asked hoping it wasn't where I think it's coming out. He turned around looking at me. He walked over to me, kneeling down in front of me. I was curious to know what he was doing.

"Unbuckle your belt." He commanded. My eyes widen a bit at the strange demand but I obeyed anyways. I removed my indigo colored belt.

"Well, since males don't have what women have, the area where the baby will come out will be here." He pulled down my pants a bit, showing me a spot in the lower abdomen.

"See right there it looks like nothing but in a few months when your pregnant there will be a line, it will start out faint but over time it will become more define." He said looking at me then continued.

"Then when you're about to deliver or in labor it will open up and then you'll have to push the baby out through there." He explained looking at me once again. Wow Vegeta knew a lot about this, I'm glad one of us knows.

"You get it?" he said cocking an eyebrow.

"Hai, I got it but I'm just amazed how you know so much about this." I smiled him.

"Well my father told me all about this stuff when I was little." He responded with one of his trademark smirk.

"Oh, okay." was all I said. He grabbed my hand and led me upstairs to do some "special" training.

** Vegeta's Point of View **

Several weeks have passed. Kakarotto had gain the extra weight needed. I and he have been mating, hoping he would get pregnant. He is still sleeping.

I grinned I gave him a good workout last night. Just thinking about it sent chills down my spine. Pushing myself in and out of him, hearing him scream my name out. I licked my lips. I continue to reminisce about last night some more. I chuckle a bit remembering what he had said when we were mating.

"_Put your back into it Vegeta!_"

Those were the words he screamed out last night. Well I did put my back into it, he should know. I started making lunch knowing he would be starving when he wakes up. Cooking some rice, chicken, chopping up some vegetables was something I knew now being with him. He doesn't cook and when he does it always turn out burnt, uncooked, or just plain taste terrible.

I put the vegetables into the steaming pot, and checking on the rice. I sat down while everything cooked. I felt warmth on my body. I looked up to see what it was and saw a happy-go-lucky smile greeting me.

"Hiya, 'Geta-Chan!" he said, cocking his head to the side adorably. I smiled.

"Good morning, or should I say afternoon?" I said watching him grin sheepishly.

"Yea, I was tired 'Geta. You know how to make a man tired!" he said blushing slightly. Smiling, I pat his soft stomach.

"So did I put a baby in there?" I said looking at him.

"...Dunno" he said a bit lost. "Maybe..." was what he said still looking a tad lost. I grinned; he was looking rather good.

Wearing a tight black muscle shirt showing a slight bulge, black baggy Dickies, and pure white shoes. Just seeing him looking like that made me think of his strong build. He began looking at me with an odd look on his face.

"Um, 'Geta, why are you drooling?" he said cocking one of his eyebrows. My eyes widen I didn't even know I was drooling at him; I wipe the salvia off of my mouth.

"Um well I smelled the food and since I'm hungry I began to drool." I said quickly hoping he would buy it.

"Oh, well since you mention food, when will it be done? I'm starving!" he said holding his stomach as if was hurting. I smiled half-heartedly.

"It will be done in ten minutes, can you wait ten minutes or will you die?" I said staring at him. He put his hand on his forehead.

"Oh, I'm dying! I'll starve to death!" he said falling lightly on the floor pretending to have died. I believe a sweat drop formed on the back of my head.

"Kakarotto, get your ass up now." I said rolling my eyes. He got up and is now making his lower lip tremble, obviously trying to act emotionally hurt.

"You're so mean to me Vegeta!" he said making his voice hurt and sad. Rolling my eyes once more I went back to cooking the food. Ten minutes later the food is ready and started to serve him.

Imagine the Prince of all Saiyan-Jins cooking for a 3rd class Saiyan and cleaning after him, but imagine him being my mate of five years. Living on the damn planet has made me soft; me soft! I mentally growled at myself.

I became soft when I married that onna, even though I love Kakarotto, I miss her, and I know Kakarotto misses his onna.

On his and her anniversary he began sobbing quietly in his pillow. I tried everything to get him to tell me what was wrong, but he said nothing. Well obviously you don't cry without _some_ reason so I continued asking him, then he broke and told me what was wrong. That made me more...well softer...more concerned for my koi.

I grew softer when the onna had Trunks, _even_ softer when she had Bra. I'm telling you; never ever have a little girl, they are the most evil things on this damn planet, they make you every little whim they have and make you do things you never thought you would do for someone.

Anyways, but I really thought 'Me being soft, how preposterous! Me, the Prince of all Saiyan-Jins is soft? Ha, I laugh at that!' but then after me and Kakarotto got together that idea bit me right in the ass and _laughed_.

Damn softness!

I look at Kakarotto who is now stuffing his face full of food. I have to admit his table manners have gotten better. Usually chews with his mouth wide open showing the chewed up food, or talks with his mouth full of food, voice hardly audible. But now his manners are somewhat better, he eats politely but he shoves food right in his mouth still. I watch him stretch and rub his full belly. I smile. He stares and smiles back at me.

"That was good, 'Geta-Chan!" he chirps and got up to give me a hug. Feeling his body close to mine makes me feel...well frisky. Kakarotto pulled away and made his way upstairs. I growled when he left I wanted to "_play_" with him.

I cleaned the dishes and walk around the house after I was done. We lived at Capsule Corp. Bulma had left it to me in her will, and we both decide to live here sine Kakarotto's place was a bit small. I walk around the large halls looking at pictures of me and him, remembering each moment we spent together, remembering all the good and bad times we had.

He's my koi and will always will.

Gah, the end of the chapter, nice, ne? I hope you all like and once again R&R!


	3. Baby!

**Revised Version **

**DISCLAIMERS**: I do not own DB/Z/GT or any of its characters 'cept my own or will ever own any of them, I'm just a fangirl who likes to write about them and gets no profit by doing so. If you do sue you'll get about a $1.50, cuz that's all I have, so it is futile to sue cuz you'll get $1.52 (ok I lied, I got two more pennies!) so yea, don't sue.

**WARNING**: Yaoi, mpreg, mentions of sex or some sexual content (lime), language, and Saiyan-jin mood swings! (...scary...OO)

Goku- Damn right their scary!

Serenity- Yes I know...

Vegeta- You shouldn't know you don't have to be with him 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, 5 weeks an m-

Serenity- OK, ok we get it!

Vegeta- Just saying you don't have to be with him ALL the time with his mood swings!

Serenity- That's why I'm lucky!

Goku- (Glares at Vegeta and me)...

Serenity- Hehe, well lets get to the story!

Vegeta- (Hiding)...

"**Me and My Koi"**

Vegeta's Point of View 

I tapped my fingers against the kitchen table waiting for Kakarotto to get down stairs; we're going to do some light training today since he said he wasn't in the mood to train much.

I rolled my eyes, "He's getting lazy" I said out loud.

"Not as much as you 'Geta." I turned around looking at him. He cocked his head and smiled brightly, he was in his old orange blue gi but with some new accessories, instead of his black boots he had Saiyan-jin ones and had some snow colored gloves like my own.

I smirk; he was becoming more a Saiyan everyday. He gazes at me still waiting for me to respond to his comeback.

"Well I may be getting fairly lazy but at least I don't have flab for abs!" I said poking my rock-hard stomach. He shot a glare at me and I sat there smirking. He knew I didn't mean any harm by that remark but it was true.

"The only reason I don't have abs like you is because I needed to gain the extra weight to have a baby!" he said sounding a bit annoyed. He was touchy when I told him he was chubby, and last time I did he attack me. I got up and hugged him.

"You know I'm kidding Carrot-Chan" I whispered in his ear. I lightly poked him in the stomach and felt him tensed up when I did that. I frowned; he was starting to get self-conscience about the extra weight. I looked up at him seeing him with a vague look. I sighed and let him go.

"Let's go Carrot-Chan." I said walking upstairs toward the training room. He follows me, he reminded me of a lost puppy always following people everywhere they go.

After of three hours of training we got out. We had did light drills and some light sparring; I tried my best to not hit him in the stomach just in case if he was pregnant I wouldn't hurt the baby. He seemed a little sluggish though, I was wondering if he was pregnant.

Now that got my curiosity I was wondering if I should perform some tests on him. I walk upstairs to ask him, when I got up there he was sound asleep. He looks so peaceful, angelic like when he slept. It was hard for me not to smile at him but I did.

"I guess I won't ask him" I mumbled. I got in bed right next to him and snuggled up and fell asleep.

Goku's Point of View 

Several weeks went by and our anniversary was coming. I was sitting in the back yard relaxing my aching body.

My back has been killing me and I feel like throwing up everything in my stomach. I'm afraid to ask Vegeta what was wrong with me because I know he'll take me to the doctors. I shudder at the thought of doctors and needles. I watched the trees sway lightly as the breeze runs right through them, I felt the light breezed through my hair and it felt great. Watching the clouds flow across the pure blue sky, taking their time like nothing else matters. I closed my eyes feeling the breeze, hearing the sounds around me, everything was perfect. I started to wonder what to get Vegeta for our anniversary.

"Maybe a new training room?" I thought out loud. I tried thinking harder; I was amazed that I didn't get a headache or something. "Maybe new training clothes?" I thought again.

It was hard getting things for him, I could get him anything and he'll say he loves it, but I wanna get something that he'll really love and something that six years of being marry to him is worth. I sat up and felt my surroundings spin; I held my head until my dizziness left.

"I guess I sat up too fast..." I told myself. I stood up hoping I wouldn't fall or faint and went slowly inside.

When I got in I saw Vegeta sitting on a couch in the living room reading a newspaper. I walk in the living and plopped myself next to him. He looked up from his newspaper and stared at me like I was from outer space, well it wasn't all that false. I tilted my head a little to the side.

"What do you want Kakarotto?" he asked, his voice seem a little irritated. I back away a little.

"Nothing I just wanted to sit by you is that alright?" I answered sounding a bit hurt. He rolled his eyes and mumbled something going back to his paper. I bit my lip and walked out of the room going into the next.

I sat down on the chair looking down. _"What did I do to make him mad at me?" _I thought. I began biting the finger nail of my thumb which was a bad habit of mine when something worried or angered me. I thought more, tracing everything I did from the time I got out of bed to what I did a minute ago.

"I did nothing wrong" I said out loud sounding sad. I didn't even talk to him all day long!

"He must be in one of his moods today" I mumbled.

"Maybe..."

I froze I didn't want to turn around to see who it was. _"He heard me..." _I thought as my tail curled around my waist quickly.

"Kakarotto turn around now" He orders. I slowly turn around; with my head down I look up hoping I didn't have a pathetic look. I saw him staring at me emotionless, with his arms across his chest I bit my lip again another one of my bad habits, this for when getting caught or when is about to get yelled at.

"Kakarotto..." his face softens and uncrossed his arms, and a smile spread across his lips.

"Kakarotto, I'm sorry if I've been in a bad mood lately, I didn't have the right to snap at you when you sat by me, forgive me?" he said sincerely. I could help but smile at him; he has change; change for the better. I sat up and kissed him lightly on his soft lips.

"I take that as a yes..." he said softly and wrapped his tail around my waist, both our tails intertwine with each other as his hand was placed gently on my hips. I blushed lightly, and gave him another kiss on the lips. I saw cherry color appear on his cheeks too and closed my eyes feeling his tongue slip into my mouth.

I felt my blush grow more, and felt his hand run down my back. Shivers went down my spine feeling him do that. We both moved to the couch next to us, he pushed me down on the couch while still kissing me. He laid there on top of me kissing me passionately, sliding his tongue in and out of my mouth teasing me.

We spent about a twenty minutes messing around, but nothing serious happened, just playful kissing. He did give me a little hickey though, well a big hickey I should say. I rubbed my neck smiling to myself, feeling slight shivers go up my back just thinking about what happened. I looked at my tail which was rested on my lap curled up; I swear these things have a mind of its own.

I got up walking to the kitchen, I was hungry and my stomach growled to proclaim that I was starving. I open the refrigerator and search its contents. Nothing looked appetizing or fulfilling. My stomach growled louder and slight pain was there.

I saw a jar of pickles, for some odd reason they look mouth-watering and grabbed it, I sat down pleased and ate them, when I was finished I wanted more and the craving for pickles intensify. I whimpered since I had devoured the pickles and there were no more left.

I growled and walk to the living room and grabbed my keys and wallet and yelled up to Vegeta that I was leaving to the store, he said "ok" and left.

I drove to the store and went in. I looked around seeing all the foods which made my mouth-water even more. I grabbed and cart headed for the aisle where the pickles were sold.

I saw the pickles and my stomach growled more which was embarrassing when you're in a store full of people. I saw a huge jar of dill pickles and grabbed ten jars of them and put them in my cart happily. I was getting a craving for some chocolate too, and went to the candy section.

I wasn't a huge chocolate fan but it looked so good and quickly grabbed three boxes of chocolate and some chocolate syrup. I went around the store looking at all the goods there, some of the women kept looking at me and I felt uncomfortable and pushed the cart faster but they seem to follow me.

I went down the vegetable section and they still followed me. I didn't know what I did; they just kept staring at me and winking at me. I left that area and went down the baby section.

Looking at the all the baby stuff made me think of Vegeta and how he wanted a child. I smiled when I saw some of the bibs there, "Daddy's lil girl" or "Mommy's lil boy" I look down at my stomach and wonder if something's in there. I sighed and felt something touch my butt. My face grew red and eyes widen, turned around quickly I saw one of the women who had been following me. She grinned at me and move closer, close enough that I could feel her every breath.

"Hey sekushi (sexy)..." she said trying to sound seductive and posh.

"...I wanted to know what you're doing Friday night." She said trying to push up the chest to make them look bigger. My face still reddens, she was attractive yes, but I'm married, happily married and well I wasn't interested. I put my hand on the back of my head and laughed nervously.

"Um, sorry miss but I'm married and-" she cuts me off.

"So, I'm married too, but seeing you made think 'what a sexy man' and I had to get your number" she put her number slyly in my jacket packet I glared a bit, she close to my stomach.

"So what do you think? You want to go out Friday?" she said leaning forward a bit. I smiled and open the piece of paper in my pocket and took it out.

"This Friday?"

"Hai!"

"...Well too bad! I'm married and I'm not going to cheat on my mate for some whore like you!" I yelled loudly and everyone turned around toward our direction. I ripped the piece of paper right in her face and left. She stood there and screamed at me.

"How dare you call me a whore! And how dare you turn down a date with me, I'll bet you wife is some ugly bitch how can't make you happy and she has probably cheated on you with some handsome man, she's the whore!" she screamed. My eyes widen and felt my anger grow, normally I would have ignored this, but she insulted Vegeta and nobody insults him. I turned around glaring at her, and move slowly toward her. She stood there standing proudly and smirking at me. My eyes narrowed and continued walking toward her.

"Oh what's the matter? Did I hurt you? Poor baby!" she mock. And for some odd reason I felt like killing this woman. I know that a Saiyan-jin bond is strong and would defend that bond no matter what, but I felt like killing this bitch.

Did I just call her a bitch? And a whore? Well she deserved it, she called Vegeta those things and she doesn't even know him!

"What are you going to do? Call her up and tell her that a much prettier woman is talking about you?" she taunted once again. I growled and clench my fist.

"Aww that baby is growling how kawaii" she mock and I just lost it I quickly grabbed her by her slender neck and held her near my face, her eyes widen as my fangs revealed fiercely.

"Don't _you _dare insult my mate or me! I swear I will snapped your fucken neck in half and leave you on the floor and have the janitor clean the mess you left! You don't know my mate, you don't know Vegeta and if you dare insult him ever again and if I'm near I'll make sure that I will personally kill you and send you to jigoku where you belong you fucken slut!" I growled and dropped her body in the floor hearing a "thump" and walked away.

People were around and move aside when I walk near; I just ignored their whispering on how I almost killed that woman back there. I walk through paid my stuff and went home.

I didn't know what came over me, I'm a peaceful person and even though she said that I would have walked away.

"I think Vegeta is rubbing off on me..." I murmured as I pulled up to our driveway. I got out of the car and picked up the groceries and headed inside the house. When I got in I saw Vegeta watching T.V drinking soda. He looked up and smiled at me.

"What took you so long?" he said getting up to help me with a slipping bag.

"Nothing...nothing really just the store was busy." I said walking into the kitchen pacing the bags on the table; I began putting away the many jars of pickles I bought.

Vegeta put away some then look at me with a bizarre gaze on his face.

"Kakarotto what's with all the pickles?" he said picking one up. I smiled sheepishly thinking of an excuse.

"Well I wanted some pickles and they were selling jars of pickles for a nickel!" I said. _"Oh my Kami that was stupid...maybe he'll buy it..." _I thought. He stared at me with this look that said 'your-kidding-right?' I grinned more. He cocked an eyebrow and opened his mouth a little.

"They were selling jars of pickles for a nickel?" he said. I nodded and stared. He continued to give me this dumbfounded look.

"So they sold you these big jars of pickles of a nickel which they will lose money because they sold these pickles for a nickel?" he asked me looking at me still with the same look. I just nodded my head once again. He came close to me looking me in the eye.

"Are you lying to me?" he said quietly. I panicked and blurted out that some woman was touching me at the store and wanted me to go out with her.

I don't know why but I told him maybe it will get me off the hock with the pickles. He backed away starring at me.

"Some earth onna was touching you and asked you out!" he said sounding angry. I gulped and bit my lip.

"H-hai, but I told her off and...almost killed her..." I said scared. He stared at me cocking his head to the side.

"You almost killed her!" he asked surprised. I nodded my head.

"Hai, she was insulting you and got mad and I guess I blew up and grabbed her by the neck." I answered looking scared still. His face softens and smirk appeared in his lips, he snickered a bit and walked away. I was standing there.

"He thought it was funny! I almost killed a person!" I said and growled. I walked away mumbling things grabbing a jar of pickles and some chocolate bars and sat down on the couch and ate them happily.

Vegeta's point of view 

Kakarotto almost killed another being for insulting me. I smirked. He was acting stranger by the day, almost Saiyan-jin like.

I walked up to him; he was eating chocolate covered pickles. That concoction was unheard of, it was nauseating, and he was there eating them like chips! He stared at me holding up on of the chocolate covered pickles to me.

"I'm not going to eat that, especially if it had chocolate on them!" I said holding my stomach; he shrugged and continued eating them. I tilted my head a bit wondering why he was eating such odd things. Sitting beside him I touch his stomach softly he instinctively pulled away staring at me.

"Why did you do that?" he said holding his stomach protectively. I smirked and did it again with the same results, he pulled away.

"Does it bother you?" I said poking him. This was kinda entertaining and watching him get angry was amusing.

"Yes now stop it onna!" he shouted holding his stomach. I sat up and stared at him 

"Onna? Did you just call me 'onna'!" I said looking at him like he lost his mind; he sat there and grinned at me.

"Yes, I did call you onna, girly man!" he said and started laughing hysterically. I glared at him and attacked him. I pounce on him making both of us fall off the couch and pinned him down and bit his neck hard. He screamed for me to stop but I continued biting him as he tried to push me off him, he kicked, screamed, punch but I wouldn't let go.

"So am I a girly man still? Am I an onna still?" I said in his face licking my lips. He glared and answered

"...Yes!" and pushed me off. I fell on my back and he instantly got in his fighting stance. He was rather slow but still got up at great speed.

I glared at him and disappeared back of him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He growled loudly and tried to push me away by thrashing his body around, but I didn't let go and that angered him.

"Vegeta let me go!" he said with rage. I cocked an eyebrow and wondered why he was so angry, he knew I was playing around with him, hell this is how we always play around and currently he is filled with fury.

I let him go, he was breathing heavily and eyes were narrowed, I never seen him like this except when he was fighting a Cell or Buu. He had anger in his eyes which was rare for him and he continued to glare at me. I walked up to him slowly and he backed away like I was going to hit him, he was similar to a small petrified animal.

"Kakarotto...Carrot-Chan what's wrong?" I asked him softly hoping he would calm down. He continued to glare and was still in his fighting stance growling at me.

"Answer me Carrot-Chan please, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" I said coming closer to him and he held up the same stance.

"Carrot-Chan...I love you please tell me..." I said softly hoping it would coax him. His eyes soften and began to tear up, his knees buckled in and collapsed on the floor crying. My eyes widen and ran over to him.

"I don't know what's wrong with me Vegeta, I'm scared!" he said crying harder clinging to my body, I wrapped my arms around him tightly and rocked him back and forth trying to calm him down. His whole body shudders with every gasp of breath he took.

"Carrot-Chan relax its ok, I'm here don't worry I'm here for you." I said trying to calm him down. He kept sobbing and mumbling that he doesn't know what's wrong with him.

"Carrot-Chan relax, please just calm down you're getting yourself all stressed out and that's not good for you, you know that." I told him softly, I sat there with him clinging to my body sobbing his heart out and I began to feel pain.

My eyes started to sting and vision began to blur, I look down to seeing him so broken up that the pain worsen and tears fell down my cheeks. I didn't sob or cry out, just tears fell down my cheeks slowly which felt strange at first, its been a very long time since I actually cried for someone else but crying for Kakarotto, crying because he is in pain made me feel this emotion.

"K-Kakarotto, I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way please just stop crying" I pleaded; he stared at me with his pure black eyes with tears running out of them.

"You did nothing wrong Vegeta, I...I just feel weird today that's all I think I should lay down and rest now..." he said standing up slowly, I help him up and picked him up taking him to the bedroom.

"There, now just rest ok? I'll come up every once in a while to check up on you and if you need anything just call me..." he nodded and snuggled close to my pillow sniffling. I walked down stairs hoping that he'll be ok, but I still felt pain in my heart.

**Goku's point of view**

It's the day before our anniversary and about two weeks after my mental break-down, I really didn't know what was wrong with me but after a day or two I felt better. Vegeta was very worried about me almost scared, he was always checking up on me making sure I was comfortable, warm, hungry, and bored, almost anything.

He's asleep right now, lying right next to me; I smile as I watch him sleep peacefully. I stroke his jet black hair his hair is soft, I ginned to myself looking down at my stomach. I have got Vegeta's perfect gift for our anniversary, a baby.

I found out that I was pregnant about four days after my break-down. I was vomiting in the morning and afternoon, I've been getting cravings, weight gain, and nasty mood swings. It's amazing how Vegeta can dodge several glass plates and catch them while trying to calm me down all in an instant.

I don't know how he'll handle it when the mood swings come everyday, he told me that a male Saiyan's mood swings about twenty times worse then a earth woman's and female Saiyan's are about a hundred times worse. Lucky for him I'm not a female or he'll be dead.

When we decided that we both wanted a child he told all about what will happen how my body will change and how the baby will be born. I won't be able to use any energy, so that means I'm basically powerless until the baby is born, which is good because with the mood swings I'll probably would have destroyed the whole planet. All my energy is being use for the baby so if I even tried to power up or use a ki blast all that will happen is me being dizzy or fainting, the bad part about not being able to use any ki is that I won't be able to defend myself. Which I really don't have to worry because Vegeta wouldn't let me go anywhere without him by my side.

I stop stroking Vegeta's hair and rubbed my stomach, I really can't believe that we are actually having a baby, another chibi running around the house, which makes five kids between us.

"I wonder what it would be..." I thought out loud.

"Will what be?" I look down to see Vegeta on his stomach looking up at me. I smiled and petted him.

"Oh nothing Veggie-Chan!" I said loudly which made Vegeta cringe. I forgot that his hearing a bit sensitive in the morning. I rubbed his back apologizing to him he just shrugged and rolled over on his back stretching.

"So what'ca wanna do today?" I asked quietly. He grumbled something which I couldn't pick up.

"What did you say Vegeta?" I asked cocking my head.

"Nothing but sleep..." he said groggily and closed his eyes. I frowned I wanted to do something today like take a walk or go to the mall and all he wanted to do is sleep the day away. I poke him hoping it would annoy him.

He growled but continued to sleep. I poke him again I know his nerves will run out sooner or later. Once again he growled and continued to sleep. I got fed up with it and pounce on his stomach which made him gasp. I growled I wasn't _that _heavy.

"Urgh, what do you want Kakarotto! Can't I get some sleep around here!" he snarls. I grinned and shake my head. He rolled his eyes and closed his eyes once more. I poke him in the nose and he snorted I continued to bother him by poking him and he gave up finally.

"OK, ok what, what's the matter?" he said glaring at me slightly. I grinned and answered him.

"Dunno, but I wanna do something." I saw him glare at me.

"So you woke me up to have me figure out what to do today even though I told you I didn't want to do anything?" he said raising an eyebrow. I nodded and that made him quite angry.

"You baka! I want to sleep that's all is that too hard for me to ask! I'm tired and feel like crap and you come pestering me to play with you!" he yelled.

"Yes sir!" I said happily. He rolled his eyes and covered his face with his pillow and cursed loudly in it. I smiled and decided to leave him alone before he goes crazy and kill all humanity. I got up walking out the door.

"Sleep well my prince" I said and went down stairs.

The day went by slow; it's like one of those days that go so slow knowing that something exciting is going to happen the next day and feels like forever for the day to go by. I look at the clock next to the china cabinet, it's about 2:30 P.M and it feels like 5 o' clock.

I glare at the clock hoping it would go faster but to no avail. I decided to stop glaring at the clock and watched T.V, I flipped through the channels and there's nothing to watch.

"Kuso T.V...Kuso clock..." I mutter to myself and got up to the kitchen. I happily grabbed a jar of pickles and a bottle of Chocolate syrup and sat down at the kitchen table devoured them contentedly, by the time I was done eating them it was 3:02; I guess I savored them without noticing it.

I got up and walked around the house hoping to find something to do, I continued to walk searching for anything to do, games, draw, poking Vegeta...well I can't do that one. When I was walking back to the living room I found an old phone book I opened it and found Gohan's phone number.

"Hey, I can call Gohan; it's been forever since I saw or heard from him!" I grabbed the phone and dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"C'mon...pick up please..." I muttered

"Son residents..." the person answered.

"Uh, hi is Gohan there?" I asked the voice sounded familiar but I couldn't remember where I heard it from.

"Son-kun! Is that you!" the person yelled.

"Err, Hai, may I ask who this is?" I answered wondering who this was.

"Oh, gomen it has been a while, it's me, Trunks."

"Trunks! Oh Kami, hiya Trunks! It has been a while, I didn't recognize your voice, what are you doing at Gohan's house, are you visiting?" I asked happily, it's been a long time since I saw Trunks about five years to be exact.

"Oh...well...um..." Trunks stammered, I wonder why he was stammering, it wasn't a very hard question to answer.

"Well Son-kun Gohan is my mate..." he said and my eyes widen, Trunks and Gohan? I never imagine them being a couple!

"Uh Son-kun are you ok? Hello?" Trunks sounded nervous and I answered.

"Yea, I just shocked that you two are together, how long has it been!" I asked curiosity.

"Uh, hehe well me and him been together about three years..." he answered sounding more nervous.

"Well that's great! I'm glad Gohan found love, I'm still surprise that you two together though I should have seen it coming, I'm mean I see you guys the way you look at each other when you were little...gosh well congratulations!" I said hoping it would calm his nerves.

"Thank you Son-kun...so how are you and tousan doing?" he asked sounding calm again.

I grinned to myself "Oh, were doing just fine, tomorrow is our anniversary"

"Oh that's good, mine and Gohan's just passed a while ago." He sounded tensed then relaxed.

"Hehe, well it's been nice talking to you again, maybe sometime we'll get together and have dinner of something"

"That will be great I'll tell Gohan when he gets home!" Trunks sounded happy, I guess not seeing us for a while made him sad.

"Good see'ya then, ja!"

"Ja..." I hanged up smiling.

"Can't believe that he got married!" I said.

"Who got married?" I turned around looking at Vegeta standing there in his boxers.

"Uh, Kami Vegeta you scared me, kuso you're like Bat-Man you disappear and reappear whenever you want!" I said glaring at him for scaring me.

He shrugs. "So who got married and who were you talking to on the phone?" he said cocking his head and eyebrow.

"Oh, I was talking to Trunks, he and Gohan got married...well bonded, isn't that great!" I said happily, he just stared at me.

"So the boy got married to his step-brother?" he said staring still.

"Well, yea I mean its ok, its not like they are blood brothers right?" I said hoping that he wouldn't think it was wrong.

"Hai, whatever makes them happy..." he said turning around toward the kitchen.

I grinned smiling at him. "Wow Vegeta all you do all day is sleep and eat I'm starting to wonder if you're pregnant!" I laughed a bit. He turned around abruptly glaring at me.

"No Kakarotto you're my uke the ukes get pregnant, not the seme!" he grinned and went into the kitchen.

I stuck my tongue out and heard a perverted remark from Vegeta and glared. "Vegeta that's wasn't necessary!" I growled.

Well how did you like it? I know it was kinda long, boring and I did leave it at a cliffy but doesn't everybody do that?

Goku- Not really just you...

Shut up Goku-san!

Goku- Make me!

Goku- Bye people!

Vegeta- Oh yea bye...bakas...


	4. Snuggle

**Revised Version**

**DISCLAIMERS**: I do not own DB/Z/GT or any of its characters 'cept my own or will ever own any of them, I'm just a fangirl who likes to write about them and gets no profit by doing so. If you do sue you'll get about a $1.50, cuz that's all I have, so it is futile to sue cuz you'll get $1.52 (ok I lied, I got two more pennies!) so yea, don't sue.

**WARNING**: Yaoi, mpreg, mentions of sex or some sexual content (lime), language, and Saiyan-jin mood swings! (...scary...OO)

Goku- Ohhhh lookie at the purdy colors!

Vegeta-...

...Um add to the warning "Saiyan-jin idiocy"...

Vegeta- I think they already know that...

"**Me and My Koi"**

**Goku's Point Of View**

"Vegeta that was disgusting!" I shouted at him angrily.

"If it was so disgusting then why are you blushing?" he said with his arms crossed grinning at me evilly. My eyes widen and glared at him.

"I am **_not _**blushing Vegeta, it was disgusting!" I told him, I know I'm blushing but he doesn't need to know that.

"Oh really Kakarotto? Come here." He said grinning, I glared trying not to grow redder and walk over there.

"What!" I asked staring at him oddly. He lightly pushed me toward the mirror in the living room, showing me how red my face was. I turned around quickly to see him laughing, I growled at him. "_Baka..." _

"I'm not the baka or the one blushing..." he moves closer to me grinning evilly moving his lips next to my ear wrapping his arms around my waist. Feeling him that close feeling every breath, it was invigorating. "You're blushing because you want me to do that to you..." he said in a low, calm voice which sent shivers down my spine. I bit my lip I want him but I can't, the baby, and if he saying perverted things and talking like this mean he in a "_Happy" _mood.

"Kakarotto, the ouji wants you upstairs now for some "_special_" training" he said with his eyes glowing.

"Um...Vegeta I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood today" I told him hoping he would get mad. He pulled away and stared at me he grinned and licked the side of my neck.

"Oh really Kakarotto? I can change that..." he started licking my neck biting me softly, his hand traveling down south, before he started to get too involve with this I grabbed his hand.

"Listen Vegeta I love you but I'm not in the mood, and I'm tired and...Sore so please understand this..." I said to him carefully hoping to not get him angry, I know when he is in this mood he gets very angry when he doesn't get his way. He pulled away glaring at me, his smirk turned into and grimace and snorted.

"Fine I'll leave you alone then since you're _so_ tired!" he snapped and walked away. I frowned and walked in the opposite direction. I didn't want to push him over the edge by commented on his remark, he doesn't hurt me or hit me he just gets aggravated and he scares me, an angry Vegeta isn't very pretty.

I walked into the kitchen again searching for pickles for a second time, I've been eating much more then I usually do and the cravings of pickles seem to grow with each day. Also instead of chocolate covered pickles I've been experimenting caramel, cheese, and weird things with them, they taste so good though but the only downfall of this is that Vegeta won't let me kiss him unless I had brushed my teeth; he hates the smell of pickles and irritates him when I smell or eat pickles.

I hummed to myself while grabbing another jar of pickles and some caramel sauce. I licked my lips and almost drooled when I opened the pickle jar, the smell of pickles seem to intensify the cravings and devoured the pickles forgetting the caramel dipping. I happily put away the caramel sauce and threw away the pickle jar, walking outside to the back yard where a huge cherry blossom tree strip its blossoms and have fell on the floor making a beautiful layer of soft pink ground. I sat down underneath the tree absorbing the beauty and playing with the fallen blossoms, relaxing my body as the cool soft breeze plays with my hair feeling as someone was combing my hair softly. The day was beautiful and wish Vegeta was here to enjoy it with me instead of him being in his grouchy mood, I sighed and laid back on the tree's base closing my eyes feeling the tranquility around me.

**Vegeta's Point of View**

I paced back and forth in our room trying to cool myself down, I shouldn't have snapped at him especially when he has had his mental break-down not to long ago.

"Kuso!" I cursed loudly not caring if he heard me at the moment. "_I hate when I'm like this, damn Saiyan-jin hormones, damn full moo-wait there's a full moon!" _I thought to myself.

I ran downstairs looking at the calendar which showed a full-moon today. "That's why I'm so "_happy" _it's a full moon today" I relaxed but still had my guilty feeling about hurting him. I looked down at the wooden floor feeling guilt and pain flow through me. "Maybe I should apologies to Kakarotto..." I mumbled.

I search for his ki hoping he didn't leave somewhere, that's just what I need to apologies to Kakarotto in front of people. His energy was located in the back yard near the cherry tree. Everytime we get in a fight or he's in a sad mood he always goes to that tree to calm himself down...I wonder if it works for "_happiness" _too...

I walked out there slowly thinking of what to say to him without making me sound like I'm begging him for his forgiveness. I opened the glass door to the backyard going into the yard and closing the door behind me. I glance towards the tree's directions and saw him fast asleep; I smiled to myself seeing him sleep peacefully like a tenshi. Walking over there I saw his hands full of the fallen blossom's, smirking I bent down and removed them placing them on the floor, giving him a light kiss on the lips I picked him up.

My eyes widen as I felt much heaviness in him, he used to be light now he feels like he has gain more then enough weight for the baby. I cocked my head a little and walked into the house, I placed him on our bed pulling the covers over him and sat by his side.

"Kakarotto, you gain any more weight I won't be able to pick you up anymore..." I said quietly.

"You get anymore "_Happier" _then I won't be able to sit down for a week..." he said opening an eye. I blush and looked down quickly staring at my feet; he sat up staring at me cocking an eyebrow. I inhaled heavily.

"Kakarotto, gomen for snapping at you, you know I get in my moods, please forgive me..." I growled mentally at myself, I sounded like I was begging, if he forgives me I'm reminding myself to slap myself.

I saw him smiling softly and move closer to me in the corner of my eye, I continue looking at my bare feet seeing them fidget a bit. He held my hand and nuzzled it with his nose.

"Vegeta, relax you don't have to apologies, I know you get this way because of the full-moon, it's not your fault that your like this right?" he continue to caress my hand with his nose. "...but since you did apologies I forgive you my ouji..." he looked up smiling softly, his eyes soften and that made me smile with delight. I hugged him and snuggled up to him having my head on his chest and arms wrapped around his soft body, he tense up a bit then relax.

"Kakarotto I'm trying not to be mean but your getting...er...'_soft_'" I said choosing my words carefully, last time I mention his weight gain he threw a fit and started throwing stuff at me, awfully scary even I was afraid he was going to kick my ass. He stared at me funny and smiled.

"I know I'm soft Veggie-head, I've always been soft since I was a chibi plus your getting soft, see what happens when you marry a happy-go-lucky person!" he said happily, I was confused and cocked an eyebrow and growled, "_I was not soft emotionally!" _thinking to myself I shake my head.

"No Kakarotto, not mentally, I meant physically, like getting..."

"Fat?" I heard his voice and I didn't like the tone of it.

"NO, no Kakarotto! I meant..."

"You meant fat! Sorry for not having six-pack abs like you! I can't be thin and trying to have a baby, excuse me for trying to bare you child and still maintain my body Vegeta!" he snapped angrily causing me to jump up from my relaxed position, I back away trying to calm him down by talking to him.

"Kakarotto, you're not fat I was just stating that...that-"

"That I was fat! Don't try to cover up I know what you meant! So stop being a sissy and say it to my face!" he shouted standing up walking toward me glaring, I rather be fighting kid Buu without arms then face him right now.

"K-Kakarotto, um..." I tried to think of the nicest way to tell him he was fat. Taking a deep breath I hope that saying this I wouldn't meet my demise afterward.

"Kakarotto, you're getting 'plump'..." I bit my lip and flinch as I turned my head swiftly waiting for him to hit me. While I was in my coward state I heard muffled crying and 'thump' on the floor, I opened my eyes finding him on his knees with his head buried in his hands crying, his tail curled up against his stomach and body shaking slightly. My mouth gapes as I walked over there quickly hugging him tightly.

"Carrot-Chan please, I'm sorry, please, just don't cry I was just kidding!" I said hurriedly trying to calm him down I hate it when he cries, I didn't know it would offend him, I mean yea I would be a little mad if someone called me fat but he was telling me to and now I'm just confused.

I gently stroke his back and whispered softly in his ear telling him I was sorry and that he isn't fat and he just sniffled saying that he is and ugly and all these putdowns. Ever since his breakdown he's been so emotional and self-conscious about himself its starting to get me think that he is pregnant but he would have told me if he was unless he doesn't know himself.

"Vegeta why do you love me? I'm ugly and fat and stupid..." he went on rambling about how ugly he looks, and felt awful now all because I had to open my mouth, I sighed and continue to comfort him.

"Kakarotto you're not ugly, you're not fat or stupid! Stop being so hard on yourself Kakarotto! I love you because you make me happy, I love your personality, I love the way you act so naïve you're not stupid!" I told him trying not to yell or sound angry, he looks up with his eyes all teary and started to smile a bit.

"R-really?" he said softly sniffling, I smile and kissed his forehead.

"Hai, now get up so you can go rest now Kakarotto..." I gently told him helping him up leading him to our bed. He laid down staring at me; I smiled at him while covering him with a black silk comforter. I stroke his pure black hair watching his eyes slowly close and within time he fell asleep. I walked out slowly shutting the door behind me softly.

Once I got down stairs and almost had a heart attack.

"Oh my Kami! He's gonna kill me one of these days!" I almost yelled. "I gotta watch what I say around him..." I mumbled and walked in the kitchen looking in the refrigerator; opening it I saw heaps of pickles and sauces like chocolate, caramel, cheese, ranch dressing, even peanut butter. I cocked an eyebrow, why does the refrigerator have nothing but this shit? I growled, I'm hungry and all there is to eat is pickles and peanut butter?

I looked around the items seeing of there was anything other then these food, the other thing I found was a box of take-out that was starting to grow its own civilization, I snorted the threw the moldy box of food away. I growled as my stomach mimics the growling with its own, I look through the cabinets trying to find something decent to eat, with no luck I picked up the phone and order some Japanese food, ordering everything on the menu three times, hopefully that would be enough for a snack, the person thought I was having a party and said that there's a half off price if I bought another round of everything so I complied and waited for the food to arrive.

I sat on the couch thinking about I said ask Kakarotto if he is and if he's not sure that I can run some test on him. If he is I would be blissful, having our own chibi running around, another one to train, I smirked and hope that he is.

I sighed and wonder what to get Kakarotto for our anniversary; I don't have a lot of time its tomorrow and the mall would be crowed since the holidays are near. "After I'm done eating I'll go to the mall and pray that I don't kill anyone..." I mutter hearing the doorbell ring, I got up and answered it seeing real food, a couple of guys brought it all in placed it on the kitchen table and I paid the guy and ate my food contently.

I was almost finished and thought I should leave some for Kakarotto; he would be starving and want food. I left the left-overs in the microwave placing a paper with directions for the heating times. I wrote another note saying I'll be back in a while and had to do some errands.

I walked through the malls entrance seeing tons of people running around, kids screaming, teenagers talking about the new CD that's coming out, and other annoyance. I look through the masses crowds and starting thinking what he would like, maybe some gift certificates, no! Not for an anniversary gift.

How about a puppy, he's been bugging me for ages for a puppy, those damn things I hate them but he likes them...then I guess I'll comply with one.

I went to the malls directory to look for a pet store, the was one but it said it was going to close down soon so I went to the store seeing crowds of people picking up puppies, cats, little furry things, and those talking birds.

"Kuso, what a mess..." I mumbled pushing my way through the swarms of people, I wonder around in the store which felt like an oven in there, I took off my black jacket and put it in a capsule. I saw a store clerk and asked him where the dogs are at he pointed toward a wall where kids where at.

"More screaming kids..." I mutter I did not like the fact that the kids screaming, it hurts sensitive Saiyan ears and have the parents yelling too wasn't a good combination with me.

I bit my tongue and look at the mutts I snorted at the things. I dislike animals, every since Trunks brought home an injured animal when he was small I never like animals. That damn thing chewed my boots, armor (how he got to it is still beyond me), urinate everywhere, shit everywhere, and had the nerve to growl at me when I walked in the room.

But I took care of it, I grinned, I just blast it to oblivion and told the boy that the dog ran away.

I look at the animals picking which one he would like, there's a black one but it looks like a runt, a brown one but it looks sick and white one and well let's say it wasn't the most adorable thing. I growled at the selection, no wonder why it was closing down. One of the sell clerk walk up to me with a phony smile and greeted me a little too cheerfully.

"Well hello sir! How are you? Have you found everything alright? Are you looking for anything in particular?" the man said with such an unnatural polite voice. I stared at him and snorted.

"Yes I guess..." I mutter wanting to leave since everything is run down and didn't have the right animal I needed. The man smiled again with the same phony one as before, I was leaving when he began to talk again.

"Sir are you sure you wanna leave? We have tons of cute, loveable puppies just waiting to be in a safe home as yours!" he said with the same unnatural polite voice, I shudder at the sound of it.

"Yes I'm sure I want to leave there animals look like they belong at a laboratory for deformities" turn around and walk out the freak show pet-store as I was walking I heard the man under his breath called me a 'stuck up son of a bitch with a hair problem' I flipped him off while my back was turned and continue I journey into the mall.

I saw several stores with items Kakarotto might like but nothing special worthy for an anniversary; I saw a store that was title "_Exotic Island_" which grabbed my curiosity, I walked in the store, my eyes broaden as I saw whips, chains, leather outfits, and some adult toys and movies.

Looking at couples and young perverted teens I began to walk out when an outfit caught my eye. It was a leather outfit with pants that were ripped in certain places, chains hanging down the pants which are attached to the crotch of the pants, a very tight looking shirt with holes in it, black leather gloves, a gag-ball, a leather leash complete with the collar, and a whip. I grinned evilly as the thought of Kakarotto in that outfit; it sent shivers down my spine to the tip of my tail.

I look at the sizes and grabbed Kakarotto size; I walked to the register and placed the outfit on the table waiting for him to ring it up. The man was young and had this eerier sense about him. He rang up my purchase and gave him the money and left.

I walked around the mall about a hundred times and found nothing for Kakarotto, there has to be something here that he likes! I gave up and walk out from the crowed mall and walk to my car, I growled loudly as a saw a huge scratch on the door. "Fucken humans..." I grumbled.

I drove around town looking for something, I know I'm getting him a puppy...even though I don't want to but I am, I got him this outfit, and that's all I know of.

I notice a jewelry store, I thought I can get him a wedding band since he's been wanting one and I thought it would be nice thing since we are married, well bonded. I walked in the store and automatically a woman came up to me with a warm smile.

"Hello sir, are you looking for something for you mate?" she said smile, this woman was ok, at least her smile was real.

"Yea, I was looking for a wedding ban-"

"Aw you're getting married and you're buying a ring for your girlfriend? That is so sweet congratulation!" she said perky and escort me to the rings. I didn't even have a say in it she took me to the rings that were nice...for a female but Kakarotto isn't a female, the awkwardness set in.

I blush a bit and politely told her this isn't what I was looking for; I was surprise that I was nice.

"Oh, what were you looking for then sir?" she said sounding a bit disappointed, fidget my feet a bit, Kami, I thought I'll never have trouble doing this.

"Well I've been married and my mate is a male..." I said with such embarrassment in my voice it didn't sound like me. Her eyes widen and look kinda disgusted but remove that look and said "Oh..." I glared a bit and ask where the male wedding bands were, she pointed me toward the back of the store and I left and heard her mumbling about me being a 'gay ass fucker', that set in the angry and had a ki blast for her but I relax and let it go.

I walked to the selection of the bands and look around, I know Kakarotto hates gold and prefers silver, so I look in the silver section and found ton of rings that he might like.

I guess the man notice my "Capsule Corp." logo on my jacket sleeve and walked over with a big grin.

"Hello sir how are you? Are you looking for anything special? Anything in mind?" he said with the same phony nice voice as the man at the pet store did. 'Greedy bastards' I mumbled.

"Yes I was looking for a silver wedding band in a size 12 and a simple sapphire placed in the middle of the ring with an engraving on the inside of the band" I mumbled and thought I saw dollar sings in the man eyes, he lead me to the gold rings and an array of expensive gems. I rolled my eyes as the thought of a 'this ring would look much better and blah, blah, blah' shit.

"Sir if I may, the look your looking for is much out of style and a gold ring with a array of diamonds are very in..." he said showing me the gold ones, I rolled my eyes and walked back to the section I was in. the man followed.

"Sir I think that you mate woul-"

"Listen I know what _my_ mate wants and he doesn't like gold, I don't care if that's the style I know he would like that ring I asked you about so get your fucken ass over here and grab the ring _I _want and put the engraving _I _want or I'll take my business somewhere else!" I snapped, getting very irritated at the damn merchant.

He walked over here and put up the ring and glared at me when he thought I wasn't looking, I swear I will blast the entire fucken humans to oblivion when I'm done.

"What do you want to be engraved sir..." he sounded annoyed to but wanted my business so he tried to be polite. I search through my pocket and opened up a piece of paper with Saiyan-jin writing which said "_To my koi forever we will be together, from your ouji_" I handed him the paper and stared at it like I was some joke.

"Um, sir may I ask what is this?" he said still staring at me awkwardly. I snorted and glared I had it with these humans.

"No you may not; if you want the fucken money you best shut up and engrave what I put on that paper!" I snapped he just stood there and gawk. "My patience is running dangerously low and if you don't want to see my bad side then I suggest you don't ask questions and do what you were told!" I growled and the man hurriedly went to the machine.

I tapped my fingers against the glass waiting for the man to finish engraving the inscription on Kakarotto's wedding band. I tapped my fingers impatiently and growled as the time past, Kakarotto would be up by now and I have to hide his gift, plus find a pet store, and find somewhere to hide the creature. The man came back to show me his work, I have to admit it turned out good, and no mistakes with the calligraphy, he isn't worthless after all.

"Do you like sir?" he asked staring at me, I nodded my head and he went to put the ring in its case, I got out my credit card and tapped it against the glass case. He walks back placing the red velvet box on the glass case ringing up the price and turned to me waiting for the money.

"Cash or credit?" he asks holding out his hand. I gave him my plastic card and his swiped it through ringing the price at the monitor, it was 17,000 Zeni plus engraving cost so about 17,060. He was done and handed back the card and gave me the velvety case and with a cheesy smile said thank you come again.

I was driving around in West city and loom for a pet store, where in the world is the blasted pet store! I growled and stop at the red light. My cell phone was ringing and answered it.

"Hey Veggie-head where are ya?" Kakarotto voice filled my head and relaxed, the urge to kill all humanity vanish, I smiled to myself he couldn't read the note?

"I'm running some errands didn't you read the note?" I asked I heard some papers ruffle in the background, a sigh and more items moving.

"Nuh uh, all I found was the note for the food, which was very tasty I might add, but no note..." he sounded a little worried.

"Oh well never mind, I was running some errands...going shopping for food since there was nothing there to eat..." I mumble something about the pickles. I wanted to kill myself! This means I have to go to the store now! Memo to self: kick myself in the ass if possible when I get home.

"OOOOO, ok Veggie-head, try to be careful and don't kill anyone please"

I smirked "Yes I'll _try, _no guarantee though..."

"Veeegta! Don't kill anyone! Or your in trouble!" he sounded angry.

"Ok, ok I won't kill anyone Kakarotto, just relax and sleep some more you looked tired when I left"

I heard him snort "No I'm fine, I just feel a bit sick though..." there was a pause and he continued, "So yea I'm ok just hurry up with the errands ok? I don't like being in the house alone...too big" I smiled and told bye and hanged up. I didn't have time to go to the store and find a pet store so I went to the store in hopes to not kill anyone.

**Goku's Point of view**

"Bye Carrot-Chan"

"Bye bye Veggie-head!" I said then he hanged up. I smile to myself, I didn't fully trust Vegeta going to the store but he said he won't try to kill anyone.

I rub my belly knowing he will find out, I was excited and wanted to tell him now but insisted that I wait till tomorrow night. I wonder if it will be a boy or girl...

Most Saiyan-jin give birth to males and a hand full of females are born, so most likely a boy. I walk around the house feeling dizzy and queasiness set in, I was walking up the stairs then lean against the wall holding my head, "Don't puke, don't puke, don't puke..." I mumbled and close my eyes tight and started gagging.

I ran (or walk fast which ever one) to the bathroom and heave up everything I ate that day, I vomit 'til all of the contents of my stomach were thrown up.

I sat on the cold tile holding my stomach feeling like I was going to vomit again but knowing there's nothing there to be thrown up, I tried getting up but the room started to spin and fade and sat down quickly, I didn't want to pass out, Vegeta will find out early that I'm pregnant and then the surprise will be ruin!

I was sitting there hoping the room would cease its spinning and pray that the colors of the room would be normal; I closed my eyes tightly hoping that I would open them to be normal. Once I opened my eyes the room was back to normal and I sighed.

"You're a very evil chibi you know that? Making your mommy feel all sick and all..." I mutter to my stomach, I got use to the fact that the baby (chibi) wouldn't answer me but the urge to talk to my stomach and rub my stomach was strong; I guess it was a maternal instinct to do so.

I got up slowly holding my stomach once I was up I brushed my teeth and flushed the toilet, I sprayed some air freshener and walked out.

I sat down and watch some T.V like always there was nothing on. I flipped through some more and saw how a baby develops and that caught my interest. I saw how the infant develops and how the baby was born. My eyes widen as I saw the mother screaming in such excruciating pain and saw the baby head beginning to crown. I turned to another channel, I couldn't stomach anymore of it.

Will that be me in a couple of months? I was starting to worry and the thought of having a baby seem too much for me now. I patted my stomach and pinch the fat that accumulated over the couple of weeks and I have to say I gained a lot. I started to miss my sexy rock hard abs, and Vegeta gets to keep his...the bastard.

I shrugged at the thought, oh well I have a baby in me so gaining weight is normal, I sounded too vain about my looks though which I have never been before. I lay down on the soft comfy couch and rubbed my growing belly, I can still see my feet though, I wiggled them and smiled I hope Vegeta will like his anniversary gift, what I'm I saying he _will _love the gift! He's wanted a chibi now I'm giving him one he should love it.

I also got him a new training room that Trunks built, it is advanced, all new levels of gravity that Bulma thought wasn't possible, new machinery that will come in the room like a robot that you can level up its power; new holographs to spar that are almost real you can punch it without your fist going though! It even has a refrigerator! So he should love that too, also got him some new training armor incredibly durable. So I am very sure he'll love what he's getting. I really don't care what he's getting me even a gift card and I still be happy.

The thing I do want though is to meet my parents, ever since I got with Vegeta I heard him talk about his parents astonish he told me his dad King Vegeta was extremely kind man, he loved Vegeta very much and told him he was proud that he was his son, but he did tell me when he got pissed off he can be worse then Vegeta himself. He also told him about his mom she was also a kind woman that was very proud and a noble woman he said he was a mamma's boy though, he said most Saiyans are.

I ask if he knew my parents and he told me that my parents were friends of his, his mom knew my mom when they were young, he told me that my mom was a second class Saiyan-jin so it was ok for them to be friends, he told me that my dad was on good terms with his, he told me he met my dad when he was little. He said my dad was a proud man with great determination and was rebellious at times but a great man none the less.

He told me he knew little about my mom but he said she was a pure hearted Saiyan which was a rare kind indeed and didn't know how my mom and dad fell in love; she was ditzy at times and said that's where I get it from. Ever since then I always wanted to meet my parents, know my origins.

I sighed and closed my eyes holding my head; I now have a throbbing headache. I heard the door knob beginning to open and didn't get up because the thought of me getting nausea again was still fresh in my mind. The door opened and heard Vegeta cursing up a storm, "Fucken humans...stupid..." the rest wasn't audible and I stayed quiet. I heard things begin shuffle and bags being dropped and more cussing from Vegeta.

"Kakarotto with his pickles I wouldn't have to go to the damn store if the house wasn't filled with those damn pickles!" he said angrily and heard him growl. I snicker at him and stayed still, I always loved hearing him cuss it was the funniest thing to hear. "Damn females and their 'Oh mister you soooo handsome, would you got out with me?'" Vegeta imitated a woman's voice, "And that damn woman grabbed my ass! She is awfully lucky that I didn't blast her to oblivion!" he said grumbling more.

"You wouldn't blast anyone cuz you're a softy Veggie-Kun!" I finally said something and he turned around staring at with this look like "you've-been-here-the-whole-time?" I grinned and saw him glare at me.

"I am not soft Kakarotto, you don't know what hell I just been in! I beginning to hate this planet and is close to wishing back planet Vegeta!" he snapped and started to put the stuff away I smiled and help him.

"Veggie-kun the reason why that woman grabbed your ass is cuz you have an incredibly sexy ass" I said pinching his butt he glared and blushed at the same time.

"Don't pinch me!" he yelled while still blushing I laughed and put away the meat, all he buys at the store is meat, all Saiyan-jins have to have their meat or they'll die, well that is what I assume because Vegeta gets all angry when he doesn't have meat on his plate.

Pounds and pounds of meat being shove into the refrigerator and he complains about my pickles. When we were done I glomped him for no reason just wanted to be on him. He blushed more and laid there wrapping his tail around my waist he rubbed my back soothingly; we laid there about ten minutes in quietness just being with each other.

"Do you feel better? I sense that you were feeling ill earlier" he said calmly the good thing about the bond is that we can feel each others feelings, the bad thing is if we wanted to hide something your spouse will know.

"Yea I'm ok just felt a bit dizzy that's all, I laid down and now I'm ok!" I said joyful. He stared at me for a bit and raised an eyebrow.

"Ok well get off of me, I gotta use the bathroom" he said and I got off of him and watch him go to our room.

I walk into the living room and plopped onto the couch, I smile knowing Vegeta was home since I rather not be alone in this house. It's so huge and I hear the littlest things and it freaks me out especially when your home alone which is rare for me, since he almost never leaves me alone unless he really has to.

He came down stairs looking quite satisfied and walk in the kitchen, with that it got my curiosity high and wonder what he did. I walk in the kitchen slowly trying to be as quiet as I could; he was making a sandwich and saw pickles.

I guess my interest left because I walk over there and drooled over the pickles. He stared at me with puzzlement.

"Yes Kakarotto..." he cocks an eyebrow and covered his sandwich. I lick my lips my mouth was watering, "_baka cravings_" I thought. He picks up his sandwich protectively and stared at me oddly.

"Vegeta I thought you didn't like pickles..." I said sounding like I was whimpering; he nodded his head for his answer. "Then why you have the pickles out?" I asked.

"Because I was trying to get other stuff out and took out one of the pickles so I could make room for getting the beef out...I left it on the table so I can put it away later..." he said oddly and held his sandwich close to his chest.

I tackled him to the ground and took a huge bite out of his sandwich and taking a dill pickle and took a bite out of it. He growled at me viciously and tried to pry the sandwich out of my hand and got up and ran away with his sandwich he growled louder and chased me into the living room to our bedroom.

"Give it back now Kakarotto!" he said holding out his hand with his fang showing slightly. I shake my head and stuffed the rest of his sandwich in my mouth; he glared at me deathly and lunged at me. I moved and jump on the bed and ran out of the room all I heard from him was "KAKAROTTO! Get your ass back here now!" and with his tone of voice it made me run faster I got this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach and stopped running and sat on the floor holding my stomach.

"Kuso, I knew I shouldn't have ran...the baby..." I mumbled holding tighter I heard Vegeta's foot steps loudly and forgot about running away from him I think he saw me and hurried his steps.

"Kakarotto? Are you ok, is your stomach bothering you again?" he said bending down to me I nodded and he picked me up gently and took me to the Capsule Corp. hospital wing, he laid me down on the bed and walk out of the room. _"Kuso if he does a check up on me he'll find out that I'm pregnant and it'll spoil his gift! Think, think..." _I thought hoping I'll think of something before he returns with no avail he returned holding a syringe and my eyes widen.

"Kakarotto calm down and let me-" I pushed him out of my way and ran faster then I could ever do in my condition.

"Get away from me Vegeta! Don't you dare touch me with that thing!" I ran out to the pink cover back yard and hid behind the cherry tree even though you can perfectly see me it was the only place I knew and could find at the moment. He walked out here looking at me he frowned and continued walking towards me I sat down shaking and started whimpering helplessly as he approached me with the needle of doom.

"Kakarotto..." he bent down to my level and gave me a tight hug, "...Don't be afraid it won't hurt you-"

"YES! Yes it will needles are evil! So leave me alone!" I yelled at him he just sat there staring at me like you're a baby.

"Listen I need to give you this and to some test on you, it isn't normal for Saiyan-jins to be sick, now let me-"

"No! I wanna suffer in pain! Don't run test on me I rather be in pain then you run tests on me!" I yelled at him again he sighed and grabbed my arm and started rubbing it with an alcohol pad and tried to pull away but he had a strong grip on me. I bit my lip and tried to think of something.

"Vegeta Frieza is back and is killing Trunks!" he stared at me and let go of my arm out of shock. I ran back inside and locked myself in the training room. I heard foots steps and him mumbling things.

"Kakarotto let me in..." he sounded annoyed and banged on the metal door.

"No! Not until you put that thing away and leave me be!" I yelled glaring at the door. I heard an annoyed sigh and he left, I was happy to know he left but knew he was upset.

I waited for a while before coming out and saw him on the couch watching T.V. I walked down stairs and sat on the other couch he didn't even acknowledge that I was there and watch T.V still.

For the rest of the night it was quiet and we ate dinner without any conversation at all.

The morning rays of light gleam through our royal blue curtains and birds chipped loudly. Today was our anniversary and in a couple of hours I'll give Vegeta his gift.

I was so excited that I was going to make Vegeta a special breakfast with all his favorite foods, but when I got up he was gone. I began to worry and thought he left me because our little fight we had, my eyes stung a bit and pulled off the covers and ran downstairs hoping to find him.

When I got downstairs to my surprise the house was spot-less, it was so clean that I could have sworn it sparkled.

I smelled this wonderful aroma and hoped it was breakfast, I followed the smell which lead to the backyard, and I opened the glass door and saw a beautiful table filled with delicious foods. There was eggs, bacon, sausage, rice, toast, chicken, and pancakes, everything that could be eaten at breakfast it was there.

The table was placed near the cherry blossom tree and it looked lovely, Vegeta was sitting in down reading a newspaper drinking some coffee. My mouth gape as I saw him pull down the paper and smiled, he got up and gave me a tight hug and a passionate kiss.

"Happy anniversary Carrot-Chan..." he said snuggle the side of my neck my eyes water, I was so happy it was beyond comprehension and tears flow out freely as he kissed my cheek lovingly. He pulled away and smile not smirk but a warm smile, I smiled back at him and he showed me my seat I sat down and he served me.

"Thank you Vegeta-Chan...I love you..." I said very softly almost a whisper, he smiled again and sat down himself and started to eat the food. We both eat talking about the good times and bad, the first time we mated; first time we kissed and hugged we had so much fun talking.

"Let me get the dishes Kakarotto, you sit down it looks like you ate too much" he said pointed to my bulging stomach, I did eat a lot but it was always bulging out now due to the baby; I smiled to myself. _"Couple more hours..." _I thought happily.

"Sure Vegeta, I did eat a lot" I said patting my '_full_' stomach, he just smiled and walk to the kitchen with the soiled plates. I sat there a while rubbing my stomach thinking about Vegeta's reaction, he'll be shocked then happy when he finds out...I hope.

I look at the cherry tree and caught one of the fallen blossom I put it next to my cheek feeling the softness. I drop the petal watching it fall to the fresh green grass. I felt warmth on my back looking up I saw Vegeta staring at me with a smile and kissed my forehead, I never knew he could be so...romantic.

"Want to go inside?" he said softly with his arms still around me, I nodded and he picked me up taking me to our room which was filled with the cherry petals, on the floor, dresser, bed, everywhere!

My mouth gaped open, "V-Vegeta did-...did you do this for me?" I said too shock to talk, he grinned and nodded his head.

"You rest Kakarotto, just sleep for a while and I'll wake you up in a bit..." he said walking out of the room. _"My Vegeta...romantic? What's next? Buroli will come over and tell me he wants to be friends?" _I thought as I played with the petals for a while before sleeping.

I was woken by the noises coming from down stairs, I rose from my warm spot on the bed, I walked down seeing Vegeta grumble and growling loudly.

"Damn...baka creature...stay there or I'll blast you to oblivion!" he shouted angrily. I was wondering what he has, is it for me? I heard a small bark and whimper the first thing that came to my mind was 'DOGGIE!'

I walk behind Vegeta and pinched his sides, "Hiyas 'Geta-Chan!" I yelled happily, he jumped and tried to hide the puppy which wasn't working.

"Wh-what are you doing awake? I told I'll wake you up! Now leave now! Go!" he order pointing to our room, I saw the kawaii puppy escape from Vegeta's attempt to hide him and leaped to my direction with a joyful bark.

"HOW KAWAII!" I shirked causing Vegeta to cover his eyes; I picked up the cute thing and nuzzled its nose with mines.

"Damn creature!" Vegeta growled which triggered the puppy to growl back viciously, I laughed and petted the puppy's soft fur.

"Thank you Vegeta...I always wanted a puppy!" I said cheerfully and hugged him with the puppy between us.

He blushed, "Your welcome, I guess I can handle this...animal if you want it..." he said staring at the puppy between us and began glaring at it. I gave him a soft kiss on his lips and he turned redder.

I wanted to give Vegeta his gift now but I wanted to wait till dinner. The puppy bit Vegeta's shirt and made a hole in it, Vegeta glared at the small puppy and was about to blast it.

"Vegeta! Stop it!" I said holding the shaking puppy close to my chest he sighed angrily and put his hand down. "Thank you Vegeta-Sama" I grinned, and he glared.

"Yes you better give me respect or I'll chop you're head off" he said sounded snobby, I bowed down to him.

"Sorry my master...please forgive my...er...what's the word?" I said sheepishly, he stared at me.

"Please forgive my 'stupidity' Kakarotto...stupidity..." he said I glared at him.

"That's not nice Veggie-head! You better watch out before I hurt you" I tease and he snorted.

"Yes, sure you are Kakarotto and I'm tall..." he said sarcastically, I glared annoyed with his remark, my mood swings are coming more often then I thought.

"Be quiet you baka!" I snapped and he took a step back, I looked down at the small puppy that was shaking of terror from Vegeta's growling now he was shaking from my sudden outburst of anger.

"...OK then Kakarotto calm down your scaring the...animal" he said looking at the trembling animal. I hugged it gently and talk soothingly to the puppy hoping to calm its nerves.

"Sorry Vegeta, I guess my nerves are a little short today, so what are we gonna do today?" I said changing the subject; it's our anniversary I don't need to scare Vegeta again.

He grinned wrapping his strong arms around my soft body, he nibbled on my ear while I put down the puppy hoping it wouldn't fall on the floor hard, "Today Kakarotto we're going to the couples theme park..." he sounded so seductive that cold chills went down my spine with it. He licked my ear; my knees buckled and put my weight against his strong body, "So Kakarotto you want to go? This is a once in a life-time opportunity so if you want to go answer me..." he asked, if I wasn't in such a daze I've would have glomped him and screamed 'YES, YES!', but I just nodded my head feeling his heart rhythm in a slow tempo.

"Well go take a shower and dressed or would you like me to do that too?" he said in a mocking tone.

"Sure...just don't forget to scrub behind the ears and wash the tail good too while your at it..." I said with the same tone he growled lightly and threw me over his shoulder my eyes widen and lifted up my upper body so I would hurt the little one.

We drove on the freeway to our destination, I look at the ocean as we drove over the bridge the water glisten to the sun's light, I look over to my side seeing Vegeta driving, he was wearing sunglasses which made him look very sexy, he also was wearing a tight black muscle shirt with a black leather jacket, black denims that were baggy but not too baggy just right for his body.

I sighed in desire for him, he glance at me and smirk and look at the road once again. There were no words for how much I was blissful that Vegeta was taking me to the couples theme park, he almost never takes me out to places, he wants to keep our relationship under wraps, I guess he is embarrass by the fact the his mate is a male. So with his offer I couldn't resist no matter how much I was feeling like I was going to puke or how much the room keeps spinning and changing colors.

I leaned the seat back a little and unconsciously rubbed my swollen belly. I turned my head looking at the azure colored ocean and smiled; I felt his warm hand on my free hand and looked at him seeing him still staring at the road. I felt my face redden with anticipation of us being a couple in front of crowds of people, me and him with other couples it was a dream come true!

Vegeta sped up and cut in front a driver who was talking on his cell phone, the driver flipped him off and tried to cut in front of Vegeta again, Vegeta grinned at the mans challenged and hit the gas peddle and passed the man with ease, "Bastard, he could have killed people...idiot" Vegeta hissing a bit.

"Why would you care if people died huh 'Geta-Chan?" I said nudging him with my elbow he turned a bright shade of red and tried to cover his embarrassment with his sunglasses. "Is my 'Geta-Chan becoming soft?" huh, huh!" I teased, "My high prince starting to care for these helpless ningen?" I teased one again and he frowned and reddens more.

**Vegeta's Point Of View**

I look toward the road as Kakarotto taunts me about being soft, I drove toward the off ramp to leave this blasted free-way I took the tickets out of my pocket and check the directions, I parked the car on the side and stared at the directions again, "We're lost Vegeta...?" he said staring at me, I didn't say anything.

"Kakarotto, I don't get 'Lost' I just missed the exit...three exits ago..." I said feeling my face turn redder if that's possible. I heard him laugh and he leaned over and gave me a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Well we can always go back on the freeway and try to get off on the right exit this time..." he said trying not to laugh, I snorted, I didn't want to go back on that free-way.

"Fine I guess we can go back on the free-way..." I mumbled driving back on the street and going through the free-way entrance. We drove for another hour when we finally made it there, the place was enormous, and people were walking with their mates, people laughing, talking, holding hands, and occasional kissing.

Kakarotto jump out of the car with excitement and walk toward me smiling brightly. I couldn't help but smile myself, his smiles are contagious.

"C'mon Veggie-Chan let's go I wanna go!" he said almost jumping up and down like a toddler.

I adjusted my dark sunglasses and followed him, as we were walking he hugged my arm and leaned his head alongside my shoulder. I felt tense for a moment but relax, who cares that we're gay? But still, I can feel the discomfiture build up in my chest. We walk to the ticket master.

"Hello, and welcome to 'Kappuru Yokubo'! The place were couples can go and feel free to express their love for each other!" the man said with this eerie high-pitch voice like someone kick him where the sun don't shine. "...So are you guys waiting for your dates?" he asked obviously not noticing that Kakarotto is hugging me from behind.

"Iie, we're here as a couple, so here's _our _ticket!" I snapped and walked away along with Kakarotto tagging behind.

"Wow Vegeta lookie at all the people, and lookie this place is huge!" he said sounding like a child who was deprive of the outside world.

I look around and not one same couple was here, we were the only one. I was afraid that they would make fun of us, not like I would care but I don't want Kakarotto to feel terrible it's our anniversary and the only feeling he needs to feel is happiness.

"Yes..." was all I said, he tugged me along looking at all the things we could do together.

"Vegeta look! There's a tunnel of love we could go in!" he said loudly as people look toward our direction, "...Lets go in!" he said energetically. I sighed and agreed we walk to the line which was long.

We stand there while he held my hand tightly, I heard a few people comment about us but ignored it, if Kakarotto wasn't getting bother by it I shouldn't either.

We spent the whole day there; it was great Kakarotto seem to have the best time there. We did tons of stuff there.

We were driving on the way home and he had fell asleep in the car, when we got home I pick him up and walk him up to our room. I lay him there looking at his features, exquisite ivory skin, ink black hair; everything about him is perfect to the top of his head to down to his toes.

He rolled over to lay on his side; I lay next to him hugging his soft body. After about ten minutes I got up and look in my boxer door and got the ring out.

"Kakarotto wake up I got something for you..." I said softly rubbing him back, he growled and open his eyes.

"What'ca want Vegeta..." he said tiredly I sat beside him and gave the red velvet box; he stared at it and smiled. I took a deep breath, feeling tension build up, "_I hope he like it"_...was all I was thinking. He opened it and eye eyes widen as far as they could go.

"V-Vegeta, is this..." he stared at it and tears filled his eyes, he leaped toward me and hugged me till I was blue. "Vegeta I love you! You gave me a puppy and took me to the theme park and finally you give me a wedding band? Oh my Kami I love you! You're the best! I'm such a lucky man!" he screamed and hugged me sobbing with joy.

I held him tight, six years of being together, six wonderful years and he still cries when I give him gifts, I smiled and kissed his cheek tasting the salty tears he cried.

He let go and smiled happily as tear of joy fell down his cheeks, he took a deep breath, "Vegeta I have your gifts!" he took off jumping off the bed and came back with two capsules with a royal blue ribbon around them and another blue ribbon tied around his stomach.

"Here you go Vegeta, open this one first" he handed me the capsule, I opened it and training clothes pop out of the capsule.

I pick them up and smile, "Heh, thanks I needed some new ones too" I hugged him.

"Ok you can't open this one cuz the room would be crashed so I'm tellin' you what It is!" he said cheerfully, "This is a new gravity room with some new additions, new gravity level, some new equipment like a robot that you can level up its power, holographs that you can actually punch!" my eyes widen I glomped him snuggling him, a new G.R. it what I've been wanting for the longest, mine is getting old and the internal computer is obsolete and dying.

"Kakarotto you know me too well don't you? I love the gifts" I said softly holding his hand still wondering what the ribbon on him means, I wonder if it means I get to do whatever I want to do with him; I grinned evilly. "So what's with the ribbon on you?" I asked curious, he smiled and took another deep breath.

"Vegeta I'm...I'm pregnant..." he said and I froze, _"He's pregnant?" _I thought. He sat there biting his lips waiting for my reaction.

OK...so did you like this chapter? Sorry I left it at a cliffy but...I wanted to do it and plus this was a long chapter...but I'm already writing the next so yea...thank you for being so patient with me I would love to thank you guys for your support, you guys are the best! Huggles everyone who reviewed Hehe thanks people! Well must, have to type more to my new story which (Hopefully) will be but up today...so yea gotta go love you guys lots bye bye!

P.S, If you guys ever want to contact me with ideas, personal messages, questions you can **ALWAYS **E-mail me or IM me, I love to meet new people so if you wanna chat with me go ahead, I love to talk to my fans...reviewers...whatever they are called lol, so hope to talk to you guys soon!

E-mail: Gokus lil Devil


	5. Moody Sonkun

**Revised Version**

Hello mina-san! Long time no see huh? Well I would like to say: THANK YOU...again! Thanks for who that reviewed and thanks for correcting me...again, ;; I feel honored that you guys like this story, I have a few comments, one person reviewed, majinbulgeta said that they loved the story they even did a fan art on it! OMK! I really wanna see it! Please! I didn't make a fan art off my own story, and seeing other peoples work makes my day so if your reading this please let me see, you can e-mail it to me or something cuz I really wanna see it and wanna say thank you! The other is someone reviewed, XNX ChiChi XNX said that they put my stories on there compy to like re-read them! Cool! I feel loved! And about the beta thing, I don't have anyone around to read them and edit it, I'm very sure my mom won't or my brothers will, and my friend comes over every once in a while so it's hard to get someone to edit it UU but thanks for the suggesting and I love ya too (huggles back)! And thank you once again to the many who read this story and reviewed if you don't review I don't know if this is worth writing and WILL discontinue this, I'll try not to make any mistakes in this chappy ok and if I do...Vegeta can beat me up!

Vegeta: Oh hell yea, please make a mistake please do!

...Anywho just ignored the oujo!

Vegeta: HA! You made a mistake its ouji! I get to beat you up!

...No I'm calling you an oujo, which is a princess, so it's an insult...baka oujo!

Vegeta:...Bitch...

Well let's get to the story!

Vegeta:...

**DISCLAIMERS**: I do not own DB/Z/GT or any of its characters 'cept my own or will ever own any of them, I'm just a fangirl who likes to write about them and gets no profit by doing so. If you do sue you'll get about a $1.50, cuz that's all I have, so it is futile to sue cuz you'll get $1.52 (ok I lied, I got two more pennies!) so yea, don't sue.

**WARNING**: Yaoi, mpreg, mentions of sex or some sexual content (lime), language, and Saiyan-jin mood swings! (...scary...OO) mistakes made by the author...LOL!

Goku: mood swings! Rarr! (Tail puffs up)

...TT

Vegeta: dun ask...

"**Me and My Koi"**

**Last time**...

"Vegeta I'm...I'm pregnant..." he said and I froze, _"He's pregnant?" _I thought. He sat there biting his lips waiting for my reaction.

**Vegeta's Point of View**

It's been five months since our anniversary, five beautiful months, well not so beautiful since the mood swings and constant cravings for odd things but pretty much beautiful(). When I found out Kakarotto was pregnant I didn't know what to say, my whole body became numb! A child, the thing I've wanted for so long and now it's actually going to happen! I still look back at that memory like it was years ago.

**Flashback**

"_You're...pregnant?" I asked in a small voice he just nodded his head and wrapped his arms around his stomach. 'O my Kami... we are gonna have a child together...I must be dreaming...something this good happening to me **must **be a dream!' I thought. _

_He sat there looking at me wondering what I was thinking. Kakarotto stayed there beginning to feel sadden, I can tell by his eyes. All I can could do was tackle him down on our soft bed and hug him till he turns blue, but of course I wouldn't do that since he's pregnant but just saying._

"_Kakarotto...your carrying my child...our child and I..." I couldn't believe myself but I started crying, was it because I was truly extremely happy? Or that his new hormones were rubbing off of him, whatever it was it felt good. He started to cry too! We hugged each other for it seems like an eternity but were merely five minutes. So many tears were shed that day, tears of happiness, a room with two Saiyan-jins well three if you count the little one inside Kakarotto, a room filled with hormones._

"_So you're happy 'Geta-Chan?" he asks, happy? I was beyond happy, hell if there was a happiness law that says you're only allowed to be happy in a limited amount I would go to jail right this second and be I'd in prison for life! Even though it sound clichéd it was true! _

"_Of course I am Kakarotto! You're giving me something that I've wanted for such a long time! And if I wasn't why would I been hugging you? Why would I even be crying in tears of joy? Why would I even be in the same room with you?" he smiled and had a thoughtful look on his face._

"_Well you could be hugging but really trying to crush me to death, you could be crying cuz your so sad, and you could be in the same room with me to think of a way to depose of me!" he said trying to look mad or upset which failed miserably. I just hugged him once me putting my hand underneath his shirt feeling his stomach. I can't believe I didn't know he was pregnant before! I couldn't put two together! He was gaining weight, mood swings, and the absurd cravings of odd foods! His scent was even different! Kami, what a baka I've been! I didn't even know my own mate was pregnant; sometimes I wonder if Kakarotto's idiocy was rubbing off._

"_Stop being childish Kakarotto!" I said smiling at him, I love his naivety. He leans his head against my shoulder wrapping his arms around my body. _

**End of Flashback**

He walks by wobbling left and right, I chuckle at him. He's pretty big, he's about five months and he looks more than full term! I growl a little I had him in bed rest; he isn't in the condition to walk around or do anything in that matter.

"Kakarotto, you should be resting go back to sleep..." I said soft but firm, he stares at me and pouts.

"Vegggeta!" he whines, "I don't wanna stay all cooped in the room, it's boring and I wanna walk around! Can I at least do that?" he whined making his lower lips trembling like a child being punished, I sigh.

"Kakarotto, you know very well you need to rest! I know, I know its boring but think of this way if you don't rest you can hurt the baby and then what? Losing our very own child because you were bored?" I said not noticing what words I had used, but when I looked up all I saw were tears flowing freely down his face. _"Oh my fucken...I made him cry!" _I thought angrily to myself, I ran over there holding him shushing him lightly as he cried saying he's a bad mother.

"No, no Kakarotto your not...I was just saying that to..." I gulp, "To scare you so you would go rest Carrot-Chan I didn't mean to hurt you..." I said calming hoping a mood swing would pop out of nowhere knowing my luck one will come.

"You...what?" he said, his eyes narrowed clenching his fist, _"Oh Kami he we go..." _I thought remembering last time I upset him.

**Flashback**

_Dodging flying objects such as pillows, lamps, vases, glass figurines, pictures frames, books! Amazing I manage to dodge and catch these items as he threw them at full force._

"_K-k-...ACK!" a book hit me sending me falling down on my ass, 'Dammit! Couldn't he throw a lighter book!' I thought staring at the dictionary, why was a fucken dictionary in our room? I didn't even know we had one!_

"_You're a fucken asswipe! You did this too me! I'm killing you!" he screamed at me, all day the baby was kicking and moving making him very uncomfortable, I tried to make him comfortable but nothing I did work, as a result he got pissed off and tried to kill me. Sometimes I wished I never got him pregnant._

"_K-Kakarotto, please just...calm...down..." I said biting my lip; he just stood there glaring death at me wishing I would just drop dead._

"_Calm down? CALM DOWN? How would you like it if I went in your stomach and started kicking you from the inside? Huh? You wouldn't like it huh?" he screamed angrily at me growling, his fangs were visible and eye was twitching._

'_Oh shit I'm gonna get my ass kick by my pregnant mate...that's something you don't hear everyday...' clearly trying to calm him down by talking wasn't working. What would calm him...TAIL! _

_I walked over there carefully while he glares at me, I put my hand up showing I'm no harm to him, and he just glares. Before he could move I disappeared in back of him and grabbed his tail gently. I knew that every Saiyan including me loved getting their tail rubbed, even the highest royalty Saiyan-jins love getting their tail massage. I began stroking his tail up and down which caused him to kneel down in pleasure he moaned lightly making his irritated facial expression vanished replacing it with the look of delight. _

"_There, there Carrot-Chan you like that huh?" I said softly watching him nod his head while he purrs. 'Note to self: rub tail when angry'_

**End of Flashback**

"Please Carrot-Chan don't get angry it isn't good for the baby if you get upset..." I back up putting my hands in front of me. He stared at me then his belly he had a sympathetic look on his face and rubbed his stomach.

"I didn't think of that 'Geta...I'm sorry..." he said looking dejected now, I smile lightly walking up to him hugging him tightly.

"It's ok Carrot-Chan just do me a favor and go back to bed..." I purred in his ear and he nodded. I let go and he went to the base of the stairs frowning. I glance at him.

"What is it?" I ask and he just frowns more.

"Going upstairs is a lot of work you know..." he says hinting in his voice I just smirk and pick him up taking him upstairs. I got to the room and laid him down on our bed and tells me thank you and I nod.

"Veggie-Chan, when is Trunks and Gohan coming over?" he asks gazing me. I almost forgot that the boy and his mate were coming over to say hi and such also to give Kakarotto another ultrasound to see the sex of the baby and how it's progressing.

"Well the boy said about two or three since they had other things to do"

"So I have 'bout two or three hours of sleep?" I nod and he smiles.

"Well till then just get some rest ok"

"Hia Veggie-head!" he chirps. How many nicknames does he have for me? Veggie, Veggie-Chan, Veggie-head, 'Geta, 'Geta-Chan, anymore I should know about? I walk out looking back at him falling asleep.

"Only a month or two left..." I mumbled looking up at nothing in particular. Saiyan-jin pregnancy last about six or seven months not that much of difference of female human. So much of this he has to learn and teaching him isn't easy it's like teaching a baby calculus.

He wants to train but he can't, well he could but he isn't that capable of doing so even if he is I wouldn't let him train anyways. I cringe at the thought of him giving birth; I know little of this process and know only enough to coach him through it. All I know is that after the birth and afterbirth I need to stitch or staple his lower abdomen shut and him already being in so much pain I would need to sedate him before doing anything. I just hope nothing goes wrong and that it isn't a breech baby.

I sat down on the overly fluffy couch waiting for the time comes for the boy and his mate to come over. This will second time I see him again the last was when Kakarotto was about three months into his pregnancy. I have to admit I miss him, before that the last time I saw him was when about a month after me and Kakarotto had gotten together. I sighed and look at the clock, why does time go so slow around here!

"I'll be waiting for eternity before the boy comes! I want to know what the blasted child is!" I growl loudly probably making birds and children cry. I tap my fingers waiting, sighing I get up and turn on a radio, changing the station for a bit getting angry I switch to the CD playing whatever that was in the blasted thing. I come to a strangely alluring beat.

"_...Their not gonna get us...starting with you lets make a promises you and me it just beyond us were gonna run nothing can stop us, even the night that falls all around us soon there will be laughter and voices beyond the clouds over the mountains we'll run away...nothing can stop us now that I love ya!" _

"Hn, I like that song..." I mumbled and listen to the next song.

"_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost If I'm asking for help it's only because Being with you has opened my eyes Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise? I keep asking myself, wondering how I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me Nobody else so we can be free, Nobody else so we can be free..."_

I grinned at the song and it made me chuckle a bit, I waited for the boy to come and my patients were low. I closed my eyes feeling uneasy about seeing Trunks again, we never got along in the past because I was such an ass and he also seemed distant with me maybe the years being apart will be like a cooling off period.

Knock, knock!

I sprang to my feet and ran over to the door before opening it I straighten myself out trying to look dignified again and open the door.

"Hiyas pops!" Trunks said cheerfully as Gohan stand behind him smiling.

"Oh its you..." I said trying to sound uncaring even though I wanted to hug him but I won't admit...to him at least.

"Um...hello Vegeta..." Gohan said sounding timid, I grin at the boy. He was scared of me, I could have said 'boo' and he would have jumped because he married (bonded) Trunks.

"Oh...hi boy..." I said turning around walking inside, Trunks walk right in but Gohan stand out there waiting to be told he could go in. I smirk, this will be fun.

"Rice-Chan you know you could come in he's not gonna bite you..."

"Hard..." I added. Trunks glared as Gohan walk in quietly.

"So how have you been tousan? Has Son-kun been scaring you?" he ask grinning knowingly, I grimace and snorted.

"Like he would scare me! You ought to be kidding..." suddenly I felt like that comment would bite me in the ass later.

He continues to smile, "Sure dad Son-kun told me that you were scared of him last week..." I growled inwardly, _"Baka Kakarotto telling the boy..." _I thought.

"Whatever boy! Just run the test on him!" I snapped as he laughed.

"TOUSAN SCARED OF LIL PREGGIE KAKAROTTO! THE OUJI IS SCARED!" Trunks screamed laughing his ass off as Gohan stared at his mate obscurely.

I clench my fist tightly ready to punch him, he quiet down.

"Just messin' with ya dad, what crawled up your ass or should I say what didn't..." he said grinning even more if that's possible. That was it that was the last straw, ridicule about me when I was scared go ahead but now calling me the fucken uke! Oh he's dead.

"Boy don't you dare call me that fucken uke I will blast your pretty little head off!" I screamed while my eye twitched he sat there calmly unlike when he was a kid, when I was like this he bagged for me to calm down now he's mocking me by sitting there smirking the cocky bastard!

"Calm down you might pop a vein..." he adds to my anger while Gohan tells him to be silent, smart boy he's got, at least he knows to stop pushing it.

"Trunks-kun please be quiet and leave your father be..." he paused, "...for me" he adds making Trunks shut up.

"Ok, ok sorry dad..." he straightens himself out looking dignified, "So where's Son-kun? I would do the ultrasound right now of that's what you want tousan" Trunks says sounding like nothing ever happened. I calmed down and sighed.

"He's sleeping right now...I'll get him up" I mumbled walking upstairs hearing Trunks and Gohan chatter about something.

I walk in seeing him sleep peacefully; he looks so content and relax its hard for me to disturbed him now. I gently rub his back trying to wake him that way, all it seemed to do was relax him more.

"Kakarotto, get up Trunks and his- Gohan are here..." I said soft but firm, he grumbled something muffled and rolled on his back. His large bulged was all I saw and laughed a bit.

"Wha? What happen?" he ask confused still in his sleeping daze. I give him a kiss he blushes and smiles. "Who's here" he asks stretching and rubbed his bulging middle.

"Your brat and mine..." he frowns and starts to sit up which was impossible for him. I couldn't help but laugh at his futile attempts to get up.

"Let me help you..." he growls as I picked him up carrying him. "I'll just take you to the room ok?" I say and he nods rubbing his belly.

"My tummy hurts 'Geta...I think it's moving again..." he whines looking at me nervously. _"Oh Kami another round of kicking and mood swings...oh Yay..."_

"Brat! The other brat go into the hospital wing now!" I yell carrying Kakarotto over there to the room.

"K pops!" Trunks yelled back, growling I ignore him and take Kakarotto in the hospital wing for the ultrasound.

"'Geta...'Geta...'Geta..." Kakarotto repeats, sighing I lay him down on the examining table puling the expensive machine to view.

"Now what is it that you want Kakarotto" I ask him while he stares at me blankly.

"Huh?"

"You were calling my name over and over again so what do you want" I answer watching his puzzle face, after a few silent moments he spoke again.

"Ohhhh! Well I wanted something but I seem to have forgotten what it was...I think...no...gomen I forgot 'Geta" he says smiling sheepishly rubbing the nape of his neck. I sighed again, I shouldn't get mad at him being pregnant and all...anyways I should be happy I get to see what in his large belly.

"It's ok...I really think you being pregnant made you lose what's left of your brain cells..." I mumbled the last part I guess he didn't hear because he wasn't foaming from the mouth or trying to kill me with random objects.

"So where's Trunks and Gohan?"

"They should be coming in here right now..." I glance at the door waiting for the two. Slowly they came in with a huge grin on both of their faces I growled in disgust. Gohan zoomed by me pulling his father in a tight embrace.

"Hi tousan! I missed you!" I cried out hugging his father tighter, Kakarotto hugged back and kissed his forehead.

"I've been fine Gohan, wow you grew!" he comments staring at his eldest son smiling proudly.

Bowing his head down and blushing, "Thank you dad but I think I didn't grow though..." he answers back politely.

"Hello Son-kun" Trunks greeted hugging him, "Long time no see eh?"

"Yea..." he smiles sheepishly, I grunted trying to hurry up things so I can see my child!

"Well..." Trunks coughed and continued, "Let me get you ready and get the machine warmed up and I'll begin!" Trunks went over to the machine turning it on typing in a few combinations before turning back. Kakarotto gave me a quick smile and so did I. I stood right beside him waiting for Trunks to perform the ultrasound. Gohan sat down by me looking at his father and Trunks.

"Now Son-kun please left up your shirt for me...ok now this gel will be cold so just relax your muscles and breathe regularly" Trunks order calmly having a warm smile on his face, he starts off by putting on his latex gloves and gets the gel opening it he squirts some out on Kakarotto's belly making his eyes widen of the cold gel, Trunks spreads it on evenly and get the scanner putting it on his stomach. I bit my lip looking at the monitor while Kakarotto clutches my hand smiling nervously at me.

"Well I found a heartbeat...er...well I found...two heartbeats!" Trunks exclaimed and my eyes widen.

"T-two heartbeats! Vegeta! We're having twins!" Kakarotto cries out happily but I stay still, _"Two? Two little ones running around the house? Twins!" _I didn't know whether to be happy or shock.

"Wow twins? That's a lot of work especially since their full-blooded Saiyan-jins, two hyper active chibis..." Gohan said looking at his dad who had a concerned look.

"Vegeta...are you ok? Do you want twins?" he asks me sounding truly hurt, once again I'm caught off guard and now I'm just went numb, oh great.

"Yes...yes...I'm fine just surprise and...render speechless at this moment..." and all went black.

**Goku's Point of View**

To this point I never in my life seen my Vegeta faint, "Um...wow...tousan died!" Trunks yelled pretending to be sad. Me and Gohan both stared at each other and probably wonder if Trunks was on crack.

"Hehe, well Trunks besides having twins what are the genders?" I asked waiting for Trunks to calm down before answering.

"Oh, well let me see here...um...Well it looks like you're having two healthy baby (hehehe you won't know till the chibi's are born! XD)" Trunks said and that made my day! Two baby (blank)! Vegeta will be so happy! I smiled at my swollen belly and couldn't wait till they are born.

"Looks like your happy tousan" Gohan comment and gave me another hug, Trunks removed Vegeta putting him in our bedroom. I cleaned off the yucky gel and fix my top.

"Well Gohan AND I will be going if you want Son-kun or we'll stay until my dad wakes up..." Trunks snicker but I declined their request after five minutes of their asking to stay they left once again.

I wasn't helpless and being watch like a hawk by Vegeta was a little irritating so the little time of freedom I have was paradise to me. I walk around the house looking at some stuff forgetting that the objects were there. Rubbing my stomach looking at the generation of new pure-blooded Saiyan-jins.

So...how did'ja like it! Sorry I left the gender of the babies out...it's gonna be a suspense thingy and plus...I'M EVIL MAWHAHAAH! XD and sorry 'bout leaving it at a mini cliffy but its all I could right, so hope ya like it! The next chapter should come out next month, April 1! I wanna say a special thanks to the following:

**XNX ChiChi XNX**: thank you for your review, it made me feel soooo happy and made me feel like I'm doing a great job so thank you a lot! You help me out about the "ouji and oujo" thing! thankies! And I also have a pet peeve about people making Vegeta the uke! XD so more power to us!

**ChichiSlaughterhouse**: Thank you for your support! I love your reviews your stories and you saying you like my stories and you having such great stories; it just makes me feel honored!

**Annoying Baka**: Thanks for being such a great friend and reviewing and...YEA! XD and you better update your story girly! ...oh my Kami I used that word!

**Goten Trunks**: I really, really appreciate your reviews! You're the best! Your stories are good and you're a really cool friend to chat to online so I wanna say...SANK YOU! XD

...lets see... (Thinks)

**Kit-Kit: **hehe your one of the people who corrected me on the "Ouji, oujo" thing so thanks for looking out for me and telling me more about the word!


End file.
